


Unexpectedly You

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Season/Series 08, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Cas is back in the bunker after being absent for a couple of weeks, although for Dean were like centuries. So this time he will train Castiel as a hunter, not because he missed him a lot and he wanted him to stay with him at all. Just because they are good friends. But something will ruin his plans, a new danger and an old enemy of Castiel will resurge. Ancient enochian spells and a big secret will be revealed while the hunter will try to figure out his feelings for the angel. Helped by Sammy's insightful mind and a new angel ally, our friends will have to save the world one more time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Character(s)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 61
Collections: DCBB 2019





	1. How to Train Your Hunter Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm so happy to present to all of you my first DCBB fic! With the amazing art of telltaleofthestars!  
Season 8 is my favorite season, because for me, is the season in which Dean Winchester discovered he was in love with Castiel and that happened in Purgatory.  
This is a canon Divergent story, post Hunter Heroici episode.  
I want to say thank you to my friend Agusvedder and Sarah (emblue-sparks) for beta reading!  
Okay, I hope you enjoy this one! Kisses and hugs!

Where had Castiel gone? How long must he be with that old comatose psychic? It had been three weeks, and no sign of him. He didn't answer any calls either. His brother didn't seem to mind. Of course, he hadn't told Sam that Cas wanted to kill himself because he was still struggling inside with the consequences of becoming a god and killing so many Angels and so many innocents.

He didn't want his brother to suspect he was an idiot, that's why he'd reduced his "Where could Cas be? Any news of Cas?” Two per day ... since Sam had started to look at him with a strange face. He didn't want to raise any suspicion about the particularities behind his concern... those that exploded in his face in Purgatory, with all that "I LEFT BECAUSE I WANTED TO KEEP THE LEVIATHANS AWAY FROM YOU... TO PROTECT YOU" He didn't need anyone to protect him, he was DEAN WINCHESTER, the one who protects everyone... that's why those words fell like cold water on his head, and everything became clear then ... all those "peculiarities" that always had been there, it joined in a clear and frightening idea: PERHAPS IT WASN'T JUST FRIENDSHIP WHAT HE FEELS FOR CASTIEL.

Maybe... just maybe... He was a bit confused... because Castiel was so powerful, and there was a lot of history between them... complicated things. And yes, maybe the fact he's occupying a vessel so strikingly attractive, it didn't help. It means ... it's not uncommon for one man to admire another for his beauty, women do that too... but that doesn't mean he's gay, or something like that. He likes women, that was clear. Very clear... when Castiel wasn't there. Because when Castiel was there, everything was confusion, a whirlwind of feelings that he couldn't describe. And he didn't understand why... well ... maybe he did... because... Purgatory and... all of that.

Being in Purgatory was a dramatic experience, but he couldn't deny that by not feeling hunger, or sleep, or all those needs that people feel daily, made his head work more clearly. He could see what was important to him. To get out of there ... and find his friend. Yes... find Castiel. His absence filled him with anxiety and a strong emptiness that he couldn't explain. That's why he prayed to him every night, he wanted to know that he was fine, he wanted to see him. His blue and bright eyes looking back at him in that way that only this angel could. He lied to himself that he was doing it just because Dean Winchester is faithful to his friends, Benny understood that too. But when he had him face to face, and while feeling a wonderful happiness that he’d never felt before invading his whole body, he knew it... it wasn't just loyalty... and when Castiel said he’d ran to protect him, didn't help much to keep that lie that he repeated himself day after day. There was something else there. He wasn't going to look at that, he wasn't going to investigate it, he didn't want to. He couldn't. It was impossible. Only a series of particularities that perhaps he felt because Castiel was like that. Mysterious, beautiful, ancient, powerful, innocent, implacable…

He shook his head and looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He was still looking for a case, surely. Living in that bunker had given them some order, and it felt good to have a place to come back after their hunts. He would love if Castiel could be there with him, he would show him the place, the kitchen, the rooms ... surely the angel would like it. He smiled at the idea but then realized that his thoughts returned to Castiel, and he hated himself for that. He closed his eyes helplessly, because he wanted to kick his own ass.  
He stood up, needing a beer.

Sam looked up but didn't notice that his brother seemed so restless, he had been like that since Castiel stayed in that Auspice with that old psychic. He knew how much Dean cared about Castiel, it was his nature to care about everyone, what he didn't understand was why so much. Why the cranky mood, the silences. The faces of being daydreaming. His thoughts were elsewhere. All that was new. Castiel was also an angel, a very powerful supernatural being, and it wasn't the first time he disappeared for days. It was something usual for Cas. And in the end he always came back to them. Sam was sure that this time wasn't different. Only ... it was very strange. At first Dean asked about Cas like six or eight times a day, he saw him calling the angel on the cell phone like... too many times in the day too. Now he was only asking about him a couple of times... and he was trying to be unnoticed. He thought he understood. Sam had started to look at him somewhat worried or... surprised. This was definitely not his brother's usual way of behaving.  
Did something happen in Purgatory between them and he didn't know? Like... a kind of fight or something like that?  
Sam was very insightful in deciphering hunting cases, but this ... this was making his brain work extra hard. It wasn't something he constantly thought about either, there were other important things that crossed his mind. He just wondered what was there, every time he saw his brother as a grieving soul in the corners of the bunker.

He shook his head and looked back at the laptop, looking for a new case.

Dean took the beer out of the refrigerator and opened it, hurriedly swallowed and wiped it with his wrist. Then he walked to his room, his brother was still on the laptop. He entered his room and sat on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and sighing, he closed his eyes. He cursed himself for what he was about to do.

“Hey, Cas... Are you coming back? I know I prayed to you this morning, it's just... I wanted to make sure you got the address of the bunker where we are now... How have you been? I…”

“Hello, Dean,” the hunter suddenly heard, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Castiel standing there in front of him. He’d forgotten how beautiful he was. His mouth went dry as he stood up, approaching him. He didn't understand why his legs were shaking.

"Where were you?" Dean asked without thinking that his voice would sound demanding. His body stopped as he saw the way his tone had thrown that question.

Castiel frowned and tilted his head in that way that made the hunter's stomach filled with butterflies. Dean couldn't help swallowing in sight of such adorable expression. Again those "peculiarities" fucking with his entire existence.

“I was in that auspice for a while, helping people, then I went and helped other people in several places... Are you angry?” Castiel asked now taking only two steps towards Dean. The young hunter had noticed that since the incident in that bathroom where he taught him about personal space, Castiel was very careful with the invasion of it. And now that bothered him, strangely.

"No, not me…" replied the hunter, scratching his neck and placing his other hand in the pocket of his jeans. "I'm not." He ended without looking at the angel in the eyes.

Castiel tilted his head to the other side “Then why…?”

“You didn't give us any signs of life Cas, three weeks and four days without knowing anything about you, you didn't answer my messages or my calls either," Dean snapped, looking at him angrily, and then it happened again. He heard himself talking to him like a wife who thinks her husband is cheating on her.  
He blinked, stunned and looked down. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he acting like that?

Castiel stood in his place. “I lost my phone and… ahm... I'm sorry, I didn't notice it had been that long, I'm sorry I worried you, It wasn't my intention," Castiel answered, astonished by the anger of his friend.

Dean still didn't look at him, his breathing was somewhat agitated.  
“Okay... we were worried about you," he said. He was inclined to glare at Cas, the angel was still looking at him strangely. Dean felt like an idiot, so he cleared his throat and said “It's good to see you.”

“But I did heard your prayers,” Castiel commented as if that was nothing, and Dean was petrified, his body didn't respond.  
Castiel smiled. That crooked smile so rare to see on him, so exquisite. One of the most beautiful things in the creation, it made Dean blush. “I believe that sometimes you forget that I’ve commanded armies for eons …” the angel spoke taking a few steps towards him. His smile was still there, and that aura of power and ancient existence, that abyss which separated him from the hunter. Yes, Dean sometimes forgot that. “Neither you nor Sam have to fear for my safety."

His blue eyes were so intense, Dean felt they penetrated his soul. He parted his lips, his breathing was almost panting, and he couldn't help noticing those fleshy, rosy lips of Castiel. He didn't want to think about the things that came to his mind. Such a powerful being... so strong ... and he, a mere mortal ... How will it feel to kiss those tempting lips? What will it be like to feel the warmth of his body next to his? He blinked away frightened by the ideas that assailed his mind. What was that? Since when did he want to kiss a man? To kiss... Castiel? His mind went blank again when he saw the angel observing the room. His movements were so delicate, and the same guy gave off that masculine vibe that... There he was again... that dark place he shouldn't explore.

“I like this place ... “ admired Castiel.

"I... have ..." Dean cleared his throat because his voice had come out too sweet.  
Castiel looked at him out of the corner of his eye, he’d noticed that his friend today looked a lot more nervous than usual. “I’ve prepared a room for you.”

“Do you want me to stay with you?” the angel asked in amazement.

Dean flinched. Dammit! He hadn't even asked him. He was already assuming that Castiel would stay... or maybe it was his subconscious trying to make the angel not leave. He wanted Castiel to feel that he belonged there, with him and with Sam. Because it’s good to feel part of a family. It was just that. It had nothing to do with that selfish little voice that spoke to him now, and that he wished he could have Castiel for him, every day.

“Well, you said you wanted to be a hunter, and I…”

“But you also said that I suck as at being a hunter,” remembered Castiel, he didn't look very happy when he recalled his assessment.

Dean laughed uncomfortably, and excused himself "We all suck at the beginning, It's a matter of practice and training.”

“And you are going to train me?” Castiel asked innocently.

Dean smiled “Of course.”

Castiel nodded. "Well ..." he said, walking to the door. "Then I think I could stay for a while" Dean felt a little pain in his chest at the finality of the sentence. No, surely it had been for something else ... maybe the burger he’d had for lunch been somewhat stale.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Castiel again. “And... Where is my room?”

Dean turned on the light and let him in proudly. It was a beautiful room. It had books and a television, a wardrobe and a coat rack. He pointed to the latter with a complacent smile saying, “To hang your trench coat. And your suit jacket ... and your tie and …” Well, that verbal striptease had already been enough. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and couldn't keep a little flush from invading his face. Damn brain, imaging for a second Castiel taking off all that. He knew this was the limit between sanity and the alarm of scandal. Imagine your friend like that ... or a little without clothes was... the limit. He was sure if he stayed on this side of that line. If he didn't have .. sexual fantasies with Castiel, everything would be fine. He mentally bit his tongue, if the mind has a tongue, because he didn't even want to elaborate on anything that had to do with it. That was the limit. He liked women. Breasts, ass, breasts BREASTS! Yes, that, think about breasts, Dean.

“Why a wardrobe? I don't…” the angel asked, opening the closet doors.

Dean returned from his thoughts, and said,  
“Oh... just in case... if you want to change clothes from time to time, you know... maybe on some mission or... I don't know... some cowboy hat or cowboy boots you want to…”  
Castiel tilted his head with his eyes half-closed and confused.  
Dean realized what had just left his mouth, and it just came out without going through his frontal lobe, obviously... What the hell was happening!? “It's ... If.. if...we…” Perfect, now he was babbling like an idiot “If it's what the mission requires ... cowboys and ... those things.” The alarm could be seen on his face.  
Now … he wasn't even going to try to interpret why his mouth said that. No, it was totally in the dark place, not to explore there.

“Oh ... of course" Castiel nodded.  
God bless the inability of this angel to understand certain issues.

At that moment Sam entered. And God bless Sammy too.

“Hey Cas, Good to have you back! Dean was very worried about you" said the young Winchester, causing his brother to drown in his own saliva. Sam looked at him surprised.

“Yes, he ... already scolded me” said Castiel, approaching the youngest of the brothers, “now that I'm here, Dean is going to train me” he said smiling.

And there he was again. It was like a light that left him blind, and his body was petrified. So radiant, how could a being become such a wonderful thing just by smiling? Dean shook his head for all those ideas to settle somewhere else. This was getting out of hand. He lifted his face and there was Sam looking at him like a rare animal.

"Are you alright?" Asked the younger one.  
Dean nodded mutely, with too much enthusiasm. "Ok. Ahm I'll go prepare dinner. Maybe I can teach you the basics later Cas, what do you say?" Sammy said with ease.  
Fuck ... Dean wished he could talk with Castiel with such ease.

"I'd love to, Sam, Thank you" the angel replied.

“Cool, Welcome" Sammy said finally, leaving the room.

“Well, I ... I'll go shower. You ... Ahm ... " Dean excused himself walking towards the door when he turned around and saw Castiel very close. His heart skipped a beat.

“I'll go to the library.” Cas said with freshness. He looked very animated, and that made Dean feel like warmth in his soul, difficult to explain.

“You look good” he said, again without thinking. He turned around and his eyes rolled with annoyance. Why was that still happening?

Castiel took a deep breath, and Dean could almost feel the angel's warmth behind him.

“I like to be here, with you and Sam… I feel at home" he heard Castiel say, and had to turn to see him, to immediately curse himself for that decision. There he was, enraptured with Castiel's face. His best friend. The mighty angel who'd saved him from hell, who had fallen for him, who’d protected him in Purgatory... who …

“That's good Cas ... then don't ever go away” Dean said, again without thinking... or ... This time he did? And his voice came out so sweet that the angel looked at him with penetrating eyes.

“That's something... I can't promise, Dean” He answered somewhat sad.

Dean smiled in embarrassment. “Yeah, sure... Excuse me" He finished in a thin voice, heading to the hall.

Castiel came out and watched him go. Sometimes he didn't understand certain human's reactions. Well ... certain reactions of Dean towards him, specifically. He longed to understand him more to help him. It felt like the young man was struggling with something inside him ... but he didn't know what it was.

Dean let the shower water run through his well-formed body. He felt like an idiot for saying what he said. Who was he to ask Castiel to stay? Why ... why did he have to say that? He closed his eyes in anger and raised his face to feel the water. At least he would have Castiel every day... until he decide to leave again. Thinking about that made the midday burger worse. Because that was the dark pain in his chest. Only an untreated gastritis.

Was he still in the allowed place? Was he still on this side of the boundary? And if he was ... while it was only confusion of feelings and not… It's hard to think while the image of Castiel's lips assaulted his thoughts.

Dean opened his eyes terrified, but didn't stop there. Now his eyes were so blue. And that mouth, halfway open, saying his name. Those lips ... those lips of his, how to resist them? Castiel was a powerful and implacable being... how to say no to those lips? How do not want to be kissed with the bravery with which Castiel eliminated his enemies? Yes... he craved to be kissed by those lips with that same abruptness, strength and bravery.  
His eyes opened again in horror, he looked down and saw his dick so alert that it hurt.  
"Don't! Don't! No! The limit! BREASTS. BREASTS. BREASTS. BREASTS." He repeated to himself as he soaped himself quickly without paying attention to his "friend" below.

"BREASTS. BREASTS. BREASTS." He continued as he changed in his room.

"BREASTS. BREASTS. BREASTS." He continued as he sped through the library with Baby's keys in his hand.

“Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?" asked his brother when he saw him so upset, running towards the exit door.

“No, I ... I'm going to BREASTS.”

"What?" Sam was surprised, "Did you just said breasts?"

“BAR! I said to the bar…Goodbye” and he just closed the bunker door.

Sammy continued with that look full of confusion. “I swear he said BREASTS" he murmured, going back into the kitchen.


	2. Lethal Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trying to avoid Castiel and his feelings for him. Sam and Cas go to a hunt that won't end as they expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, second chapter and this have one of my fav parts... Dean is having a hard time trying to handle his feelings... And I just wanted to write more about Sam and Cas. Hope you enjoy this one!

Dean used his charms with a blonde, and now he had her at his mercy. She talked and smiled at him, and with every well-studied flirtatious phrase the hunter gave her, she laughed exaggeratedly, and took advantage of touching his arm. Yes... this was his thing. He would get breasts. Good breasts. 

He paid the bill and drove her to the motel next door. He began to kiss her as he always does and the young woman lit up. But something was wrong down there. He couldn't get excited no matter how much he kissed those lips and those well-shaped breasts. Both fell on the bed, the girl was almost ready and he was still wearing his boxers, his cock was dead as the deadest thing that could be in this world.

What happened to him? This was new... Did this have to do with the fact that all night his thoughts wanted to fly towards Castiel, and he had made a superhuman effort to avoid it? 

No... it wasn't time to bring the angel to the scene... those penetrating blue eyes... those full and exquisite lips... that strong chin... and his skin... yes ... that corner that was visible over his messed up tied and loose tie, and his unbuttoned shirt ... that place of warm, pale skin… Dean felt a beast seize him. His rigid cock with an erection that cried out to be released, pounced on the girl as he began to kiss her neck, imagining it was Castiel whom he kissed. He didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't help it. Castiel was everywhere in his mind. With ardent desire he captured the girl's lips in his ... thinking about what the taste of Cas's lips would be like. Suddenly he imagined introducing his tongue in the mouth of his friend, it would surely be the first time for him, and that excited him more. The girl writhed in pleasure under Dean's brusque desperate kisses. And again to the neck, thinking about what it would be like to undo that shirt and tear off that tie…the girl issued a moan of pain that brought her back to reality “You hurt me …” said the young woman.

Dean looked at her. “Sorry ... I'll be more careful.” He whispered, his eyes were lost in that idea that was spinning in his head now... Did he had to think about Castiel to get turned on? His face was horrified. At that moment the girl wrapped her arms around him, looking at him suggestively. Dean resetted the situation and kissed her softly on the lips. He could feel his dick dying again, the intensity of the kisses decreased, he was trying to concentrate only on that beautiful woman who asked him to make love to her. He brought a hand to one of her breasts and stroked it. _ BREASTS. BREASTS. BREASTS. _ He repeated to himself, then he kissed her nipple and caressed the other breast, the young woman was panting under his touch and he could hear her enjoying it. Everything was perfect ... Then why didn't the damn one wake up?

  
"Do you like this?" he asked, whispering in her ear. Maybe if he heard some dirty things it would do.

“Yeah ... I love it ... “ she said, choking with pleasure. He would have preferred something else, but he couldn't demand that girl anymore. The problem was him. So he went back to the breasts, to kiss them and touch them. 

She was burning, he wasn't. 

He didn't understand what was happening, or didn't want to understand, his eyes looked to one side and he could see a coat rack where the girl left her beige coat very similar to that used by Castiel, and there was the angel in his thoughts again... He imagined him smiting God knows how many enemies, demons and monsters, without sweating a single drop. His hands with those long and stylized fingers, so powerful, so fearsome… then,it returned to him: the fiery beast. Seizing all his body, his virile length raised like a phoenix, hard and painful. The girl gasped again as she felt the passion of her one-night companion.

Dean began to kiss her neck again, and the image of that small space of forbidden skin between the shirt and Castiel's sinful neck, returned to his mind to snatch all that was left of sanity. Yes, he wanted it ... he wanted it as badly as he never wanted anyone before. He wanted his exquisite lips, to touch his thighs, to press his bottom ... to feel his firmness, his strong muscles. All this he did with her, imagining that it was Castiel. He hated himself too much for that, he knew it was not fair, but there was nothing he could do anymore. 

With every point of the body that he was picturing of the angel, his fire burned more ... but still he didn't want to imagine the most intimate place of Castiel ... that would be his new limit. Oh, yes ... he had to put a new limit now because he'd already surpassed the old one. Yes, Dean… don't imagine _ that _, it's your new dark place.

  
He began to penetrate her, thinking what it would be like to do this with him, with each blow he could hear the girl's voice asking for more, but he didn't want to hear her, in his mind it was Castiel who asked for more as she reached orgasm and he followed, in the middle of a noisy…

“Ooooh Caaaaasssss!”

\--------------------

  
Castiel was reading a book that Sam lent him after a talk about the details, since Castiel knew most of the monsters they hunted, for being a very ancient being and all that. It was then when he heard Dean calling him

  
"Dean?" He asked all of a sudden and with confused frown, standing up like a bolt of lightning. It was such an outburst that made Sam take a little leap in his seat.

  
“Woah.. What's wrong Cas?” asked the young hunter.

Castiel looked at him confused. “I just heard Dean praying to me... I think it was that ... it was like a scream, I think he's in trouble.” He tried to explain. 

Sam frowned “But ... I don't think so... he went to the bar in town ... I don't think …”

  
“I'll go check, Don't worry," Cas cut him off, and the next second he wasn't there anymore.

\-------------

  
  


Dean left the room to take a breath. The girl had given him a good slap on hearing him call her _ Cas _, then, as a lightning, she dressed exclaiming how many curses existed, and left. Dean wanted to stop her, but she had the right to be angry. 

Something like this had _ never _ happened to him... but it's been impossible not to think about the angel. 

He needed to stop for a second and see what he would do about it. See why Castiel was so present in his mind, in everything he thought, or he would go crazy. What just happened was _ insane _… He shook his head, wanted to go back to the bar to drink until he couldn't remember anything of that, when Castiel appeared in front of him. 

His heart was instantly paralyzed when he saw the angel. 

There he was, the one responsible for him being a disaster. His eyes couldn't help but catch every detail of that beautiful appearance, the lights of the night marked every corner of his loose clothes, he saw himself watching him as a predator, investigating every portion of Castiel, until he reached _that_ _place_ that had driven him crazy this night, that skin site... his tie badly knotted, and that single knocked button, letting that little corner of desired skin to be seen. He swallowed with difficulty, absorbed in his thoughts, feeling again as his pants began to tighten, then he heard him speak with that rough deep voice, which penetrated inside him.

“Dean? Are you okay?” The question made Dean recover his sense, suddenly he realized that Castiel shouldn't be there. 

He shook his head and said “What are you doing here, Cas? Weren't you with Sam at the bunker?”

  
"Yes, I was..." replied the angel approaching him, frowning as if studying the hunter's eyes. This one stood up in the place, the proximity of Castiel always made him nervous. “But I heard a prayer of yours…”

Dean blinked. He hadn't prayed. 

“A ... prayer?” the hunter asked confused. 

Now Castiel was even more surprised “Or... I think it was…You just called my name ... with despair," commented the angel, lowering his face as if trying to remember. 

Dean opened his eyes in amazement, and placed a hand over his mouth. 

He looked horrified and this made Castiel even more confused. Now that beautiful face tilted to the right watched him with inquisitive eyes.

  
“I can't be wrong about this Dean, I know you called me, and I heard you in trouble," reaffirmed Castiel. 

Dean removed his hand from his face and now scratched his head with an uncomfortable smile. “Well, yes, it's ... it's already solved! Don't worry, I'm fine," he said nervously. As Castiel continued to observe him that way, he cleared his throat to cut it off. "You ... you can go back to the bunker if you want."

  
“Well, but... I don't understand… I…”

  
“Hey, Cas? I told you I'm _ fine _… You can go back, seriously," the hunter assured him. Then he saw him lowering his face, and open those very desirable lips, his eyes also directed to the ground, as if he didn't dare to say anything. 

_ Fuck _! Why did he have to be so beautiful? 

"What... what's wrong?" He asked then, swallowing with difficulty. 

Castiel didn't raise his eyes, but crouching more head, he asked almost in a whisper “You... are not going to come back now?” and this was too much for Dean. Yes... it would take any signal, any crumbs coming from that angel to get excited. He knew it. Even though he was asking him because he was a good friend.

  
Dean approached him smiling. He stopped only a few steps away. And he said, resigned to that distance between them “No ... I'm going to drink a couple more beers... and then I'll get back.” 

Castiel raised his face to look into his eyes. He looked somewhat worried. Yes. It was just the concern of a good friend. He was about to say something else, but he didn't. 

“You …” Dean noticed his own lips moving automatically again, and his hand was now touching the loose knot of that tie. Damn, the alcohol in his body was uninhibited ... just a little more... it won't look weird if he only touched his tie. 

Castiel was surprised when he saw that Dean wasn't trying to fix his tie, like the other time, he just touched, almost caressing, his knot, and now his shirt, right where he had the button unbuttoned.

“Why...? Why do you use this like this...? All loose...? Such a...? " Dean was still playing there, and now and then his fingers brushed that portion of skin… _ Yes _ ... it _ was _ soft and warm. 

Dean licked his lips instinctively, _ now _ he was in trouble, he could feel his erection again. 

Castiel tilted his head with eyes full of incognito, lowered the face to observe what his friend had marked him, and his chin brushed Dean's fingers. An electrical kick ran through the hunter's spine.

He _ knew _ he had to stop. 

“You'd better get back Cas," Dean requested passing by his side, but not before contemplating those full and sensual lips of the angel.

God… he was so lost.

Dean walked with heavy steps towards the bar. 

Castiel touched the knot of his tie and blinked confused. He saw his friend entering the bar, and it was only then when he felt that presence behind him. His face hardened in just a second.

  
"I can't understand why you insist on staying by these talking monkey's side." He heard a female voice speak. 

Castiel turned to see the newcomer, but not before taking on his masters his angelic sword.

  
“Naomi, What do you want? I think I made myself clear when I refused to work for you," Castiel told her. 

Naomi smiled a little nervously. She didn't want to face a legend like Castiel.

“I didn't come for that, We have received news... about some murders happening." Naomi spoke. 

Castiel rolled his eyes with boredom “I can listen to angel radio myself, Naomi,” he shot back at her. 

She straightened in her place “Then you know you are the last one."

  
Castiel kept his sword, and looking at it still with weariness said, “I can take care of myself.”

  
“He’d be using Archangel's grace to find you… Is just a little bit but it's working,” she warned him.

  
"It wasn't _ my _ idea to free him," snorted Castiel. 

Naomi crossed her arms uncomfortably.  
“Without archangels to turn to, he was our last option to restore Heaven after you almost extinguished us…” she excused herself. 

Castiel looked at her sideways "How many have joined him?" He asked.

  
“Kind of thirty... but we believe they will be more in a short time... Just stay alert ... if you come with me to Heaven, for sure…”

  
“I won't come back. Don't insist," interrupted Cas, with a dry tone. 

She clenched her fists "It's because of those talking monkeys that you call _ friends _, Isn't it?”

"If that's all you wanted to inform me of..." Castiel interrupted again. 

She looked at him frustrated, and flew from there. 

Castiel looked back at the bar, and returned to the bunker.

  
  


\------------

Dean was still drinking, he was just taking courage to come back and look Castiel in the eye. This was getting out of hand. Between that barrage of Purgatory and now this. His mind was in a glitch... he couldn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about him... and he didn't want to add the sexual part to it now. What was wrong with him? He really wanted to see Cas every day in the bunker, but at the same time something told him that it wouldn't be so easy to be with him and control himself. Come on, touching his tie and brushing his skin... was taking advantage of how innocent the angel was, but he didn't want to imagine how his brother would have reacted if he’d seen that scene. 

Surely he’d realize that something was wrong there. And he didn't want any suspicion. This was something that was happening _ just _ to _ him _, and he had to fix it. If he could fix it, that is. It was just momentary confusion. He had to find the way ... maybe if he avoided being with him for a few days? 

Fuck ... He'd promised him that he would train him and all that, he couldn't go back on his word... but now that he was thinking about it with all the effects of this alcohol... Castiel didn't need training, that's it. He was super powerful, a soldier more than well prepared, what could he teach him?

Yes, it was decided. That was going to be his perfect decision. Not a childish and meaningless decision at all. 

"Damn!" He said to himself, burying his head in his crossed arms on the bar table. Then he composed himself, paid for his drinks, took his jacket and left the bar. 

It was almost dawn, without noticing, he was wishing that Castiel had still been out there, waiting for him. He hated himself for that, and for feeling frustrated when he didn't find him.

  
“Well, now I'm acting like a teen girl.” He smiled incredulously and opened his car, started it and left.

It was obvious that all the way back he was going to be thinking about his plan of how to avoid Cas. He was going to be as cool and controlled as he always had been. It wouldn't have to be so difficult, just... avoid crossing him very often or be alone with him. The bunker was very big, so that had to help. He only needed a few days until his brain repair itself. And in the meantime he had to sleep with as many women as he had in front of him.

\--------

  
That morning Dean got up with some headache from the night before, went to the kitchen where he found his brother again with the laptop.

  
"Good morning, are you still looking for a case?" asked the older brother.

Sam offered him a fleeting glance, and explained, “Yes, there's two, and close, by the way... A nest of vampires and a possible ghoul. I thought that you and Cas could go with the vampires and I can handle the gho …”

  
"Hell, no, why does it have to be me and Cas?" Dean interrupted, his coffee cup already in his hand. He’d thought about his plan to stay away from the angel a lot, and now his brother was already making plans to put them together as a team ... that would mean hours and hours alone with Castiel. Very, very dangerous in his current state of confusion.

  
Sam looked at him somewhat confused, but then reminded him, “You were going to _ train _ him, so I thought…”

  
“Do you really think that Cas needs training? Answer me that, with a hand on your heart," the older one interrupted again, looking at him as if he was examining his brother.

Sam felt uneasy “No, but I... I thought…”

  
“Exactly!” Dean exclaimed hitting the table, then turned his brother's laptop to see the addresses “O.K., probably ghoul, here I go,” then drained the coffee in one gulp, and before leaving the door, he said with a triumphant smile, "Good luck with Cas and the nest." And he left like a lightning.

Sam was totally confused, that had been more than strange. He was sure something was happening to Dean, then he remembered that the angel had gone out to look for him last night. He hadn't stayed awake to wait for them, because he was almost certain that nothing bad happened, maybe Castiel had become confused with the prayer or the call. By the way, he’d forgotten to ask Dean if something had happened last night. But in all this hurry his brother had to go _ without Castiel _ to the hunt ... he hadn't thought of anything else. Because that could be the hurry... not to bump with Castiel. He wrinkled his forehead because his thoughts didn't fit with each other and no conclusion seemed coherent. 

At that moment Castiel entered the kitchen.

  
“Hello Sam, Have you seen your brother?" He asked without preamble.

  
“Ahm ... Yes, he just went to solve a case …” Sammy watched as Cas tilted his head and frowned, but before he asked anything, the hunter spoke again, “Yes, yes, I know … he should train you ... Did something happen last night when you went looking for him?" he asked thinly. Some information might clarify Dean's sudden escape.

  
Castiel took a deep breath and sat down, while beginning to say "No, he... was fine and didn't require my assistance," then he became thoughtful, Sam could notice. 

Cas was now remembering how Dean had talked about his tie badly knotted and his shirt. Castiel touched the piece of fabric around his neck.

  
“Well, well, if you want we can go, you and me, to hunt a vampire nest,” Sammy offered smiling. 

Castiel looked at him and nodded “It sounds interesting.” He accepted.

\----------

The destruction of the vampire nest was swift, Sam almost didn't have to move a single finger, Castiel had defeated them all by himself. Dean was right, the angel didn't need training, indeed, maybe he could teach them a couple of combat techniques.

  
“Well, Cas, you were very well,” the young hunter congratulated him, both were in a large abandoned warehouse.

  
“Thanks …” the angel thanked him approaching him unconvinced “But I think I still have to learn a lot about the previous procedure, how to investigate or ... talk to people.”

  
Sam smiled at that last thing, “Yes, Cas, I know…” he said to him, “You’ll learn that with time.”

  
All of the sudden, ten angels appeared next to them. Two of then took Sam, and the rest surrounded them. Castiel drew his sword and put himself in attack position.

  
“I wouldn't do that …” a voice warned him, appearing between them. The angels made way for a guy with a fragile and childlike looks.

  
“Arthur," Castiel said under his breath. 

Sam could see by the expression on Cas's face that they weren't friends.

  
“Hello Castiel, there were rumors saying you were living with the Winchesters humans, but I didn't believe them until I saw it with my own eyes… How can you stand their stench?” Arthur asked. 

Castiel looked at him as if he could crush him with his eyes. “Let him go,” asked the seraph, but it had sounded as an order. 

Arthur laughed sarcastically, and taking a step towards him, he said, “I think you're not in a position to negotiate."

  
"What do you want?" Castiel demanded again. 

Arthur looked at him seriously “Ismael wants to talk to you,” he said. Castiel raised his face, he looked dominant and dangerous, Arthur swallowed with difficulty, then Sam could see it: that guy was afraid of Cas.

  
“Well, I don't... Release Sam Winchester and get out of here." Cas ordered again and his voice was calm and determined. 

Arthur was now restless. With a gesture of his hand, the angels swooped on Castiel and disappeared with him. 

Sam was left alone in the hold, his breathing agitated, his mind racing. He picked up his phone and called Dean, as he ran toward the van they parked outside with Castiel.


	3. Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trying to convince Cas to stay. Castiel revels to the Winchester who's Ismael and what are his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third one is here! Idk if you noticed but each chapter has a classic movie name! 😜  
This one has a lot of Destiel, and the mention of a beloved character that is about to appear.   
Enjoy!

Sam was in the bunker, scanning through every angel book he could find, when he heard the front door opening abruptly.

  
"Sammy!?" Dean called him like thunder.

  
“I'm here!” replied the youngest, he kept passing the pages of the book he had in his hand. 

Dean almost ran down the stairs, while leaving his heavy backpack on the table.

  
"Have you found something?" Dean asked, his voice sounding concerned. His eyes were almost disoriented. 

Sam offered him a quick glance, and then he turned his gaze back to the book.

  
“I only know that Ismael is a seraph, just like Cas... I don't know anything about Arthur, but the way he was looking at Cas, I think he was afraid of him, Must be a minor angel ... " Sam pointed out. 

Dean was still standing, and now he'd begun to walk uneasily from side to side, his fists clenched and his eyes searching desperate answers anywhere. His heart was racing. All the way back he couldn't stop thinking about Castiel, how he could be now ... he didn't want to imagine the worst. He squeezed his eyes and swallowed with difficulty.

  
“How many were there?” Dean asked.

“Dean, I've told you three times already, they were  _ ten _ … Everyone pounced on him and disappeared," Sam looked at him, somewhat jaded, but when he observed the worried face of his older brother, he blinked in regret. He’d never seen him like this ... it was like that night when he'd told him about how Castiel hadn't been able to leave Purgatory. Maybe worse. “Don’t worry ... he'll be fine.” He said then, to calm him down a bit. “It's obvious if they needed that amount of angels to reduce him,” he added later, seeing that Dean didn't look at him and kept moving from here to there with that aura of devastation. He suggested “What we should do is look for more information about this Ismael guy…”

  
Sam's voice could be heard in the distance, Dean's mind was imagining Castiel in the midst of those angels... he didn't want to think the worst again, he knew he was very powerful, but they outnumbered him. He squeezed his eyes again. He was regretting not having gone with him to the nest. He was stupid, now maybe he would never see him again …

At that moment they heard a flutter, and the two brothers watched as Castiel appeared in front of them. 

His trenchcoat was bloodied and torn, his shirt was also stained with blood, and it was ripped at his abdomen, where a wound was visible at his side. His hair more wild than usual, and his breath panting. A trickle of blood ran down the corners of his lips. 

Dean couldn't believe it. There he was. He wanted to kick his own ass for thinking how sexy he looked in that shape. His body was paralyzed at the sight of the angel.

Castiel's intense blue eyes were fixed on Dean, and he couldn't breathe. It was one of those moments in which Dean remembered that Castiel was a powerful warrior.

  
"Cas!" Sam exclaimed, running to help him. "Are you okay?" He asked then, when he was next to him.

  
“Yes ... I have this wound ... It was made with an angelic sword so it will take a few hours to heal,” explained the angel.

Dean returned from his rapture, and walked towards him, at the time that Castiel only uncovered his wound just a little, letting in the light that came out from his body.

Dean looked at him in amazement.

“How did you escape from all those angels?” he asked in a low voice.

  
“I ended them all,” Castiel answered without looking at the hunters. They could hear the sorrow in his voice. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't, Cas really was powerful. "I hate this, I thought I wouldn't do it again,” continued the angel, “But Ismael ... is a big problem…” the seraph raised his eyes and looked at the two brothers, he took a deep breath and said “I'm going to take care of this wound, and then I'll leave... I can't put you in danger… Ismael is looking for  _ me _ , You have nothing to do with this.”

  
Dean's heart skipped a beat, this was like being in Purgatory all over again. His eyes were filled with anger and his voice now sounded strong “No, you are not gonna do that, We’ll help you, I told you we don't need you to take care of us." 

Sam saw how his brother was reacting, he looked so upset. 

Then he took Castiel by the arm and said softly, “Come, Cas, let's clean that wound.” Dean looked at him with bewilderment.

Sam knew his brother didn't want him to interrupt in that way. But Castiel looked very sad, and he understood why he didn't want to involve them. Even if he didn't agree with that decision, he knew there were other ways to convince him without being as angry as Dean was.

And now the three of them were silent in the infirmary. Sam preparing the bandages and Dean sitting in front of Castiel, who only looked at him kind of offended.

Sam turned around and saw the scene. His brother was terrible in these situations. He could see that Dean's concern for Castiel was out of the ordinary, but he also knew he was the only one who could convince Cas to stay, so he’d leave them alone. He approached them with the first aid supplies, and left the tray to his brother. 

Dean looked up in astonishment.

  
“Here, do it right and slowly,” Sam looked at him, Dean understood the message because his younger brother was making the double face. So he cleared his throat uncomfortably, and took the tray.

“Yes, yes, I understood.” Dean said annoyed. Sometimes Sam seemed the big brother.

  
Sam nodded silently, and withdrew, trusting that his brother had understood the message.

  
Dean stood up and walked a few steps until he was only inches from the angel, and then, the hunter looked at him from his height.

Castiel raised his face to him, Dean still seemed very upset.

  
"Let's see, show me the wound." Dean asked, however his voice didn't sound sweet at all. 

Castiel lowered his head again and said    
“I really don't need this, I'll be completely healed in a few hours,” then he heard how the hunter snorted with annoyance, and saw him kneel before him, they were truly very close to each other.

  
"Show me," the hunter ordered again, without looking at him. 

Castiel blinked in awe at Dean's attitude, and uncovered his wound slowly. The cut had torn the side of his shirt, and now Dean had a small view of his torso. He could see part of his muscles, only a portion of what should be an exquisite abdomen. Dean realized that he was speechless, hypnotized by that little window of shirt that left only a part of his friend's well-formed body exposed. Hell, he needed to stop thinking those things in a situation like this. 

He cleared his throat and prepared the cotton to clean it. "Sometimes ..." he said almost in a thin voice, making Castiel frown, "Sometimes you should let others take care of you too," the hunter told him, feeling how his cheeks burned. He didn't want to look his friend in the eye, because he knew that would be his end.

“Don't be mad at me. You know I can't stay..." the angel said, and Dean felt his chest hurting terribly, his lips tightening with impotence. He put the cotton aside and took the bandages.

  
"Why do you want to do this alone?" he asked. 

Castiel sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling “It's better this way.” He answered resignedly. 

Dean started cutting the bandages, “No, it's not... Sam and me, we are your family, and we can help you... You said you felt at home here, with us." There was a tremor in the hunter's voice, Castiel noticed, but he didn't understand why.

“Yes, and it's true,” the angel affirmed, somewhat confused. 

Dean placed a bandage on Castiel's wound gently and used the tape, “Then let us help you...” he pleaded, while slowly applying the tape on Castiel's soft skin. There he left his fingers, brushing his abdomen, just a little, feeling Castiel's warmth, and his desire to touch him grew. He couldn't let the beautiful seraph in front of him leave again. He knew that every second without Castiel would be impossible to live. Without removing his hand from the taped area, he lifted his face, and he could see Cas was watching him, confusion and wonder at the same time, and God ... he looked so beautiful. Their faces were only centimeters away, they could both feel each other's breathing, Castiel's heat was intoxicating. Dean felt his lips move again as he was spellbound, "Stay," he asked, and it really sounded like a plea. 

Castiel opened his eyes and Dean could see how the angel looked different at all times. This made his heart quicken, he could swear Cas's cheeks had blushed.

  
“OK, I'll stay,” Castiel answered, without moving a muscle of his face. Dean felt his fingers burn as they brushed against Cas's tan skin.

  
Sam went in to see how everything was going, and watched as his brother stood up in one blow, throwing the tray in the middle of the hurry. 

"Is everything alright?" he asked, looking questioningly at Dean. 

Dean made a gesture with his hand in response, but no words came out.

  
“Dean has made me see that... I can count on you to solve Ismael's situation and... I’ve decided to stay here, with you,” said Castiel, standing up. 

Sam smiled broadly. “That's great Cas,” He said, glancing at his brother, who remained still as a stone. Sam frowned, what the hell was wrong with Dean? Shouldn't he be happy about convincing Cas to stay? It bothered him he couldn't understand what was going on with his brother. 

  
“I think ... I should tell you about Ismael…” Castiel said. His clothes were already clean and neat. Sam blinked in shock. Yes, the seraph would never spend money on laundry.

“Yeah sure, Let's go to the library," Sam said, walking towards the door. 

Dean posed like a guard by the frame of the door, waiting for everyone to leave. First it was Sam and then... feeling when Castiel was approaching, he lowered his face, the angel passed very slowly, and seconds before leaving, they looked at each other. 

The heart of the hunter seemed to come out of his chest, his mouth dry, watching the eyes and lips of his best friend. This couldn't be confusion. This must be…

  
Castiel saw how Dean looked away, maybe feeling some discomfort or perhaps something had bothered him, the angel didn't understand why... Maybe personal space? 

Yes... that was probably it. He decided to take two steps back away from Dean, and indicating with his hand, he mentioned for Dean to go ahead of him “You go first, Dean." 

Dean blinked and paused. But as he saw his friend insisted, he came out first. 

He walked slowly, feeling Castiel's footsteps behind him. His mind didn't understand any of this... maybe... maybe he was making the angel uncomfortable with all those approaches and detours.... Oh God, no... He would hate himself so much if all those strange things he was doing like touching him but not quite, were making his friend feel uncomfortable. He closed his eyes in embarrassment, and decided to control his impulses from now on. Now his stomach ached more than ever, but he had to concentrate on the case. And forget about the nonsense.

\---------------

“Ismael and I belonged to an elite group of seven commanders”. The three of them were sitting around the table in the library when Castiel began to speak “This was before Lucifer fell... in the beginning of creation ... God had to lock his sister, the Darkness, to create…”

  
"One second..." Dean cut him off with his face full of puzzlement "God has a sister?" he asked, arching his eyebrows. 

Castiel nodded “Yes... we had to lock her up…" the angel recalled this with melancholy in his voice, " God used part of our grace, of the seven commanders, We sealed the door, while doing that, we lost a big part of our power, and part of our memory too... But something happened ... we had a traitor …”

“Ismael.” Said Sam, almost sure. 

Castiel sighed. “Ismael was our leader, but he loved the Darkness," the angel bit his lower lip, " He was Lucifer's right hand, and the strongest of the seven. So when decided to betray us… we found out, I led the group, and we defeated him. We locked him up in Heaven's prison, in its deepest part.”

"So why is he out in our world now?" Dean asked, somewhat annoyed to have another crazy and powerful angel roaming around, but at the same time he was a little astonished and kind of turned on imagining Castiel, so strong , leading an army to defeat the bastard. 

He moved uncomfortably in the chair, and instinctively glanced sideways at his brother. He didn't know why he felt like an ant under a microscope, perhaps because Sam was so smart and could figure him out by watching the smallest detail. If he kept giving away clues about how he felt, it only be a matter of time for Sammy to realize what was wrong with Cas. Damn, he had to stop thinking about that, but he couldn't, the embarrassment of imagining just the scenario in which his brother would confront him, made him wish he were somewhere else. Again he had to make an effort to concentrate on the report and not let his fantasies assail his mind, although watching the extremely attractive angel in front of him didn't help.

  
“Naomi freed him to help restore Heaven…," mentioning this, reminded Castiel he'd been responsible of Heaven's shape, he felt guilty and embarrassed, but he knew he needed to continue the story, "She thought that if she used his brainwashing technique, she could master it, as she tried to do with me, but it doesn't seem to work for us. Although we are only seraphim, I believe that God gave us some kind of immunity to certain techniques of angelic manipulation... I'm not sure, that part of the information was lost when we locked the Darkness." Castiel tried to remember, frowning.

"Okay, so now Ismael escaped and is gathering followers... What do you think he wants?" Sam asked. 

Castiel pursed his lips, and clapped his hands on the table "To release Amara, the Darkness, of course," he replied.

  
“Good then, simple.” Dean applauded with a smile, “We just need these other commanders you said and …”

  
"All of them died." Announced the angel, and after there was a brief silence.

  
"Ismael killed them?" Sam asked.

  
“Just three of them, the rest died in the war against Rafael, under my command" Castiel informed. 

Dean was worried now, and he stood up, walked towards Cas. "Are you and him the only ones left?" he asked, under his breath. 

Sam took a deep breath, the situation was more complicated than he thought.

“Every time a commander dies, his energy is divided among the survivors. And because this energy it's been sealed, it doesn't manifest," Cas explained, looking at Dean now, "He's probably trying to break the seal, to get all the necessary power and then free Amara."

  
“So he needs to kill you, because you're the last besides him,” Sam thought aloud, Castiel nodded. 

And again the silence. 

Dean's chest began to hurt, they were like stitches that stuck in his heart. He couldn't bear to see Cas like that, worried, almost defeated. He knew he felt guilty... because those douchebags Angels decided to release this monster after the slaughter Castiel had caused. He could feel the pain of his friend digging deep inside. And he could only pray that that it wouldn't lead him to take some stupid decision.

  
“Well... it doesn't matter because that will never happen.” Dean decided to say staring at those blue eyes. 

Castiel looked at him, the hunter was trying to show him with his gaze he was there for him. 

The angel's eyes were penetrating so deep into his soul that he had to swallow the very heart that had risen to his throat. 

Then Castiel smiled at him ... Did his message reached him? Did Castiel know what Dean was thinking? The elder of the Winchesters came to a standstill, and his eyes now traveled every inch of those lips, of that beautiful smile. And he stayed like that for several seconds.

Sam watched them, frowning. Something was definitely happening there. He was now more than certain something happened in Purgatory for these two being so weird now... more than anything his brother... he could swear that he’d seen that face before in Dean ... yes ... it was like when his brother stares at a delicious pie or... a burger... or both, plus a beer. Sam shook his head, maybe it was just his imagination, and maybe Dean was really worried about Castiel, with that strange and almost obsessive concern he’d shown for the angel since their return from Purgatory. But ... then he realized that Dean was hypnotized by Cas's smile... that ... Was that worry or...? He decided to clear his throat a little, the atmosphere felt strange. Instantly catching Cas's attention, he also saw Dean look at him uncomfortably.

  
"How do you break the seal?" asked the younger hunter. 

Cas continued with his story “There is a spell, and a map to find it... and the map was split in two…” Castiel stood up and walked towards Sam, “A piece was lost, God had given it to Lucifer. The other was in Heaven but Ismael stole it the day he was released and escaped with it."

  
“Well, we start with a disadvantage …” Dean said quietly.

  
“I think he must be trying to find out where the other half is ... it will take him time.” Castiel spoke, “In the meantime he will surely try to kill me” and with these words again the huge pain invaded Dean's chest.

  
“Well ... I would say let's get some rest... Today it's been a long day, Tomorrow we start looking for it first" said Sam.

  
"And I know exactly where to start..." Dean smiled.

Sam looked at him “Crowley." He said, as if he was reading his brother’s thoughts.

  
“Ok, We already have a plan then... We shower and sleep for a couple of hours, and then we summon that bastard,” said Dean rubbing his hands, but then he heard his stomach making a noise loud enough for all of them to notice. Raising his index finger said, “But first we eat something,” then he went to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

  
  


Dean went into the shower, the water felt delicious. The whole day had been so crazy. Starting with his adventures at the bar. He was sure they would solve the case about this guy who wanted to kill Castiel. Sometimes it was incredible to think that Cas was so many centuries old, and there were many things in his story that he didn't know about. Just imagining him as a strong warrior, fighting epic battles, leading armies... was something that his mind didn't quite understand, but it was no less intriguing and exciting. Fuck ... there was that dangerous feeling again... almost forbidden. His mind again traveling to that dark place that he'd promised himself to place a limit on… a limit that was already blurry. Touching his skin while healing him today it had been too much for his senses... yes... Castiel was soft... warm... strong... firm... 

He bit his lower lip instinctively, and could feel how his dick woke up "No ... no ... bastard, don't you dare ..." he murmured, he should try not to think about Castiel, a feat which was increasingly impossible for him to achieve.

“Son of a bitch ... damn you…” he murmured under the shower, suddenly the image of Castiel with his clothes torn and that look of war in his eyes assaulted his mind... yes... Castiel was strong... powerful... he'd managed to defeat ten angels  _ by himself _ , he just... He closed his eyes tightly, and his hand shyly ventured down to touch his cock, letting out a little gasp... what would it be like to feel Castiel's hand there? Those long, beautiful fingers... like everything in him... touching him? Would he do it while looking into his eyes… with fervent lust? Oh yes... he seemed to be one of those... oh, maybe he would let himself be guided... since it would be his first time... oh yes... his first time touching someone that way... His length felt even more rigid, he knew that was a point of no return... Cas's hands, Cas's mouth, his body... his chest... his neck... his eyes... his ... and he had to cross the limit... and he hated it because it was the first time he imagined another man's cock... but he wanted it, he really wanted it as much as he’d ever wanted anyone. His hand began to move with desperation, up and down, up and down. This would be quick, because now he was imagining something too dirty to ask of such a pure angel... his lips... his tongue where he was touching himself , inside, outside, inside and outside. And he could no longer... he'd never came like this in all his life. 

This had been too much... he stood in the shower observing himself, his breath uneven shaking and his body trembling, unforgivable. There were no more limits, he'd already crossed them all. How could he be around Castiel after this? Could he be more stupid? Where did he see this going? Castiel was his best friend, he couldn't ruin something like that ... but he couldn't do anything about it... something like this had never happened to him before. He'd never felt this way. So good, and so bad all at once.   
He banged his forehead against the cold marble of the shower wall and watched his hand as he slowly rinsed his semen with the water running over him.

  
“I'm insane…” he murmured later, with an incredulous smile that lasted only a second.

  
  


\--------------

Castiel sat at the kitchen table holding a cup of coffee, his wounds had healed so he decided to read some books in hopes of finding a clue as to where the second half of the map might be. The men of letters had an interesting collection of data. His brothers should give humans more credit. They really were invaluable. And mostly Dean and Sam. He remembered then how Dean was looking at him that way, as he wanted to show him he wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Castiel smiled when he recalled that. This young hunter really never stopped surprising him. Even knowing how strong he was, Dean remained faithful in his protective instinct, to his loyalty. Again that warm feeling took hold of his vessel. Spending so much time between humans was really affecting him, or rather, being so close to Dean for so long. Sometimes he could swear it was even  _ intoxicating _ , his closeness, his gaze, his words. Although he didn't understand many of the allegories Dean made, they were intriguing. He loved being on earth, he loved being with the Winchesters, and he loved being with  _ Dean _ . He was confused by the feeling this thought caused him, he blinked. He took a sip of that coffee with the taste of molecules, and then, with a deep breath, he thought in all of his thousands of years, he’d never felt what he was feeling for the young hunter. Not knowing what name to give the feeling, he decided to keep it deep inside, and focused on the books in front of him again.

\-----------

Dean finished showering and went down to have a beer, and there he was again, of course. Angels don't sleep. His heart froze instantly, and his mouth went dry. 

Castiel noticed his presence, “Hello Dean, you should be sleeping,” observed the seraph, tilting his head, questioning. 

Dean swallowed hard, and smiled awkwardly “Yes, well... a beer before sleeping and…”

Castiel stood up to wash the cup. “Oh, well, I would offer you coffee but... it would have the opposite effect as the one you're looking for, I'm afraid.” 

Dean smiled again uncomfortably, opened the refrigerator and took a beer, without peeling his eyes off from the angel. His movements were very graceful, it always looked as if he didn't fit there. He saw him walking towards the table, leaning against it taking one of the books. He was saying something, but Dean was so delighted, he had to shake his head to return to reality. Then he could hear that Cas was praising the men of letters. He took a sip of the beer and his eyes now fell on one of Castiel's hands, resting on the table, those fingers with which he had sinfully fantasized only a few minutes ago. 

Dean gave a quick gaze at the door, instinctively, trying to see if there were nobody around, and approached Castiel like a damn predator. He knew he was going to regret this, but nothing mattered anymore. The angel was still talking, now it seemed to be about data collection or something.

Dean leaned against the table, next to him. His hand so close to Cas's hand, he could feel its warmth. In the other hand he held the beer, which from time to time traveled to his mouth. He wasn't looking at the seraph. He was all feeling quickly overwhelming, and Castiel was talking, now something about that the angels didn't give people much credit. And that was true. Then Dean encouraged himself with his little finger to brush the angel's.

Castiel instinctively pushed his hand away and came just inches from Dean. “Oh … my apologies... I didn't realize... personal space.” He said, looking at him as if he had learned the lesson well. 

Then Dean understood, he understood why Castiel let him out first at the door. Him and his damn human lessons. He smiled because all this seemed the most cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

Castiel didn't understand his reaction “Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?”

  
Dean left his beer aside, “No, buddy, not at all, I think... I'll just take one of these books..." he said, standing in front of him, stretching his arm almost touching the angel's arm. His body slowly approached until there was almost no space between them. It happened so fast, that Castiel didn't have time to react. Dean placed the other hand next to the angel's, took the book as slowly as he could, and then looked at it head on, they were so close that they could feel how the other breathed. 

Castiel was paralyzed, he didn't understand why Dean was doing that. 

“Sorry ... I should've ..." he said, and for the first time he felt trapped by those two green eyes of the hunter.

  
Dean was cursing himself, but what could he do now? It was all Castiel's fault for being there, for being so beautiful and irresistible, and for being so incredibly innocent. How could such a powerful ancient being be so pure? Damn, he was probably confusing him with all that... what explanation could he give? There wasn't any, it was just him trying to feel the heat of the angel. His eyes now rested on those lips, what he wouldn’t give right now to kiss him until he couldn't ... but no. Dean closed his eyes helplessly, and walked away from Castiel, lifting the book in the air, he told him before he left. “I'll read it in my room... see you tomorrow, Cas.”

  
“G- good night, Dean,” Castiel greeted him, still not moving from his position.

He had said he couldn't understand sometimes what Dean was saying? Well, now he had to add that he couldn't understand certain things Dean was doing... first the tie, that had been weird... and now  _ this _ … this had been ... What was the word? His body felt strange and his head didn't connect the dots ... and these strong heartbeats. These human emotions shouldn't be allowed for an angel, because it felt too good.


	4. Saturday Night Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gives to TFW some important data and info about where the map is. But to get it, they will need to use Castiel's charming sex appeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yasssss fourth one, if you arrived here so far, is because you like it?? I hope you do!!  
We will have Crowley, and a very curious plan!

The atmosphere was perfect. The sheets felt so good under his naked body as soft hands caressed his thighs. He didn't remember how he got there, the only thing he knew was that he was enjoying that. A few unsuspecting kisses on his dick made his back arched with pleasure. With his hands he sought to caress that black hair of who gave him such outbursts, and then he saw him, those penetrating blue eyes and those sensual lips like fire.

  
"You..." Dean murmured, almost out of breath. 

The angel smiled mischievously, and with his tongue began travelling his length, the extent of his hardness. 

Dean couldn't stand so much torture, his moans became more and more audible with each warm lick, then suddenly felt Castiel's mouth capturing his cock and it was unbearable "Cas, Dammit!" he exclaimed in the middle of gasping, sinking his fingers into the sheets. 

Castiel now drew his dick out of his mouth all of the sudden, making accurate movements. Then he looked at him with such lust that Dean felt his body burn. 

In a single movement he turned him over, showing his ass, leaving his butt ass cheeks exposed. Dean was now even more excited, then felt Castiel crawling up his back and allowing his weight to rest on him. Breathing on the nape of his neck, Cas kissed the hunter's ear.

“You are going to like this, Dean…” he heard him whisper with that rough deep voice.

Dean's erection became painful, he couldn't possibly feel more passion than he already did, could he?

  
Castiel began to move, back and forth, slowly and sliding himself in between Dean's cheeks. Fuck ... that was too much. 

With each movement the hunter thought he was going to die right there, until he came, with the strongest orgasm he'd ever felt, shouting the angel’s name.

\----------

  
Dean woke up with a wet sensation in his pants. He dropped his sleepy eyes down, and could see the evidence of his wet dream.

"Damn ..." he murmured, covering his eyes with both hands. He was embarrassed and angry at the same time. It was the first time it happened ... a wet dream so real, and with a man! 

Shaking with rage, he shot out of bed so violently it nearly lifted the bed frame. He walked for a few seconds around his room with both hands on the back of his neck, trying to decide what to do. It was evident that there was no way to escape this, what he felt for Castiel. What at first had seemed like a game of exciting glances, a little curiosity at being attracted to that powerful and beautiful, magnetic and irresistible being, had now become his everything. Because not only was his exterior beautiful, but also who he was. He was the right mix of sensuality, innocence and power.

  
He looked at his pants again, he cursed himself for being so lustful, so horny. It hurt more to know that Cas was his friend, and he was taking advantage of that to bring what must’ve been an innocent touch between friends, to something more than satisfying his selfish desire to feel Castiel.

And now he couldn't erase from his mind the expression of confusion he'd worn that night, when he almost fell over the angel on the table in the library. He closed his eyes again recalling that image, and brusquely scratching his head with both hands, let out a little moan of frustration. He was really angry with himself.

  
"I'm an idiot," he went into the bathroom, to clean up and cool down, before settling on how he wanted to face his friend that day. 

There were more important things to resolve than his emotional crisis.

\------------

Castiel was very quiet that morning, Sam noticed. Not that he was someone particularly talkative, but this time hadn't issued sound, just a "Good morning, Sam," It seemed sometimes as if his mind was somewhere else. Weird, because the angel was usually very focused. All of this bothered Sam, not knowing what the hell was happening between this angel and his brother, and now with Castiel acting like this ... he decided to ask, while venturing to prepare an invocation for Crowley.

  
“Is everything alright, Cas?”

  
“No, It’s not." Castiel replied, tilting his head, he continued, "Because of Ismael" 

Sam smiled. Cas could be very literal sometimes, or just innocent. Maybe he didn't think anyone could grow concerned about his condition. Well, yes. Sam was his friend, and a damn sorcery to guess when people were worried about something. Calling it instinct, or whatever, his empathy had helped him solve many cases.

  
"I didn't mean it like that, Cas, I was asking because I'm seeing you a little distracted lately,” Sam tried again. 

Castiel blinked, surprised “Oh... Ahm... well…” he was going to ask Sam about Dean's attitudes, but something inside him told him that Dean wouldn't like him to consult his younger brother. However, who better than his brother to help him understand? So he took a deep breath and was about to confess, when Dean entered on scene at that moment.

“Good morning," He greeted rubbing his hands “Uh, it looks like we have everything ready to call that bastard of Crowley...Cool, Is there coffee?" he asked, walking past the kitchen, not looking up from the summoning table.

  
“I prepared last night, if you want me to warm it for you, Dean." Castiel offered.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, and without turning to look at him, he said, "No... it won't be necessary..." he pursed his lips helplessly and his face turned red. He went into the kitchen muttering under his breath, "You've already heated up  _ enough  _ for me..." and smiling incredulously, he made his coffee.

\-------------

  
Returning to the library, cup in hand, saw his brother finishing the summoning. The three looked around searching for the King of Hell.

  
“Hello Boys,” Crowley greeted with his usual tone “What do I owe the honor? Oh! And Feathers is here as well... I'm so touched! How was Purgatory? I heard that your brothers pulled you out and then brainwashed you, but failed...Lovely family, by the way.” Crowley mocked. 

Castiel frowned with disgust, but contained his fury.

  
“Enough talk, We'll get to the point." Dean stepped forward in front of Crowley "We need you to tell us what you know about a piece of map God gave to Lucifer and that leads to an ancient angelic spell."

Crowley put on his serious face, “I don't have it, but I do suspect who could have stolen it from Hell.” 

All of them regarded him with suspicion about his words, this angered the infernal sovereign a little.

“What? You thought I didn't know any of this? I know Ismael is gathering forces, using Archangel's grace to give himself more power, wanting to break a seal but we don't know what it is for, we don't understand yet it's purpose… But I'm smelling a new Apocalypse, and I don't want another Apocalypse when we just avoided one along with the Leviathans, Come on! I just started orderly running Hell finally and another guy comes out wanting to rule or destroy or whatever it is that he wants to do!" Crowley yelled, annoyed.

  
"He wants to release the Darkness," Sam informed, so serious that it made the King swallow with difficulty.

“Interesting ... destroy the world then, that's the plan,” said the demon, looking at a fixed point on the ground. He gazed up at the youngest of the brothers. And giving himself airs of triumph, continued, “It’s good that I already made my inquiries and I'm almost sure who stole half of the map." 

Castiel approached him, this was going to be the only part of all that drama that interested him. 

"Her name is Shawna, she was the first queen of the crossroads demons, but retired a millennia ago… Shawna is surrounded by luxury, extravagance, and the love for invaluable objects, Since she retired, that half of the map or whatever, disappeared... No demon cared since we don't know much about its origin or what it leads to, Besides... she's implacable... no one was going to encourage her or challenge her.”

  
"Where can we find her?" Castiel asked. 

Crowley walked to a bottle of whiskey in the bar next to the library, and observing it's label, said “I'll tell you, she runs a chain of very famous nightclubs, BLUE MOON, and... as I told you... she likes invaluable objects, so I already thought about how you can get to her” He finished, the demon uncorked the bottle and smelled it. 

Castiel rolled his eyes in annoyance. Dean seeing him grow impatient, instantly barked an order to the demon among them “Come on, Crowley, talk! We don't have all day."

Crowley looked offended “Ok, squirrel, I'm just as interested as you in avoiding this disaster or whatever Ismael wants to do," the king replied, obfuscated. He left the bottle in its place and walked between them. He waved a hand and a box appeared on the table. 

Sam looked at him. "Open it, Moose... It's a gift." 

  
  


Sam pursed his lips at the nickname, but without losing time, opened the box, revealing a beautiful and delicate blue suit, with a white shirt of fine clothing. Beside it were a pair of black shoes, they looked like a well-known Italian brand, well polished and elegant. 

  
  


The brothers and Castiel looked at each other. 

Dean snorted in annoyance, and attempted to regard Crowley with calm “What the hell is this?”

  
“I think it's a suit, Dean,” Castiel answered naturally. Sam and Dean looked at him surprised. Dean narrowed his eyes, and Castiel imitated him. The eldest of the hunters lowered his face only for a few seconds, it wasn't time to think how cute Castiel was, when he acted with such innocence.

  
“I told you, she appreciates invaluable  _ objects _ ... you can call it also... beauty, elegance and sex appeal... understand?” 

As the three continued watching, Crowley looked at the zenith in annoyance “I mean…” he tried explaining again, “One of you will have to offer himself as the invaluable, sensual, and beautiful object, that she won't be able to resist to deliver the map.”

  
Dean smiled mischievously looking at his brother and Cas, “No problem... I'll have to sacrifice myself for all of you, again…” he said, still smiling, approaching the box, disregarding the frowns from his brother and Castiel.

  
“I wasn't talking about you, Squirrel,” Crowley stopped him, Dean's smile was instantly erased “I was talking about Feathers.” 

Dean turned to see Castiel, wearing his particular frown, searching for understanding. Dean swallowed and looked back at Crowley.

  
“Cas?” Sam asked “ Wouldn't it be risky to send an angel knowing that they're afraid of them?”

"I don't know how enlightened you are about the fame of your winged friend, here?" 

Continued Crowley "And I don't mean his well-known military fame." 

Castiel lowered his face, he was ashamed, he couldn't believe that devil was going to discuss the past, right there. For a long time it had bothered him many times he'd gotten into complicated situations, or misunderstandings that a seraph of his rank shouldn't have to deal with. Everything indicated that  _ yes _ , he was going to talk about it... and the worst thing was that it would be in front of the Winchesters, who looked at Crowley even more intrigued with that than everything related to Shawna.

“Well, Feathers here is known among the demons and angels as the most beautiful angel of the whole garrison, and also the hottest, and sexy....Of course..." continued Crowley looking sideways and enjoying how Castiel was hiding his head more and more "The vessel he uses now doesn't do his true form justice , but... gets close enough."

Dean swallowed hard, he really didn't need to know that given the shape he was in. It was evident that Cas was beyond attractive, his beauty was instantly noticed every time they walked together down the street. Both men and women's heads would turn, and by comparison, Sam and Dean often felt invisible. He found himself yet again looking at the angel's perfect profile, his beautiful skin with pink tints where it should be... and those lashes were so long that they seemed to delineate his beautiful blue eyes... It was the most captivating blue he'd ever seen. And those lips ... those lips were also his downfall ... so beautifully drawn, fleshy and pink,  _ perfect _ , waiting to be kissed... damn. There he was again, drooling over Castiel. 

Dean shook his head and lowering his face biting his lower lip. Then he looked sideways at his cautious brother, he wasn't sure how long he’d been enraptured but he didn't feel like being discovered, luckily Sam was still unaware. He saw him squint and approach the infernal Sovereign.

  
“And you say that dressing Cas with those clothes... she'll listen to him and give half of the map to him only out of the kindness of her heart?” Sam asked, puzzled.

  
  


Crowley rolled his eyes in annoyance “Demons have no kindness, Moose... But she, in particular, is a lover of beauty... therefore... having the famous Castiel amongst her possessions…”

  
“Woah, woah, hold on a minute.” Dean stopped him putting his hand up. 

Castiel raised his eyes, the hunter had been quite energetic in shutting up the demon.

“Cas isn't a thing, and he definitely isn't gonna stay with her like some trophy or a Star Wars collection action figure." 

That was definitely one of the references Cas didn't get... there was certainly no current war in the galaxy, at least not active. His eyes narrowed, he cocked his head to ask what he meant by that, but Crowley won him.

“Don't sulfur yourself, squirrel, your ... precious  _ angel  _ is not going to stay there,” said Crowley, enjoying how Dean was blinking nervously. 

He knew he’d touched a nerve by how he could spot the lowest desires of people, and Dean Winchester most assuredly wanted Castiel. 

The angel noticed the uncomfortable silence that invaded the room. Dean looked restless, and Sam, Sam was still confused, but not as much as Dean was. Castiel felt like the Winchesters' angel, and for him, it was an honor.

  
Crowley took a few steps closer to the table and touching the box, continued, “Surely you'll think of a way to escape... violently as always... creating a distraction with Castiel is more than enough for you to be successful.” Crowley ended patting the box and looking at the angel sideways “Just remember, all you need is your innate sex appeal.”

  
Dean was going to argue something, but the king disappeared from their sight.

Sam snorted and took the initiative. “Well, Cas... I think you should change so we can meet this demon," said the young hunter, handing over the box and shoes. 

But Dean stopped them “Just a second... Are we really going to use Cas as bait?" 

Sam was thrown off that his brother was acting like this after hearing Crowley's solution. The King of Hell was none to trust, but some things were logical and they were desperate to stop whatever Ismael was planning. So he stood in front of Dean, taking a sure tone, he snapped, “Have any other plan?” 

Dean blinked somewhat surprised, he didn't like that question, he felt almost attacked by his brother, so he stood in discomfort, while Castiel grabbed the items and calmly stated “I'll be fine... I’ll be the distraction and you’ll take the map." And without further ado, he went to his room. 

  
  


Sam turned to see Dean, he was still questioning his brother's actions “Why do you act like that?" 

Dean blinked uncomfortably again. He couldn't understand what his brother was talking about “Acting like  _ what _ ?” he tried evading the question by walking down the hall. They should also probably bring their FBI suits. 

Sam followed him “Since you came back from Purgatory you're  _ weird _ ... You act weird around Cas... as if you didn't know that he is a powerful creature, he just exterminated  _ ten  _ angels, and you keep treating him like some fragile thing …”

  
"Nothing happened, Sam, seriously," Dean interrupted, turning around on his heels to look at Sam in the eye, "Really... Don’t start coming up with any imaginary scheming ideas in that head of yours."

Sam frowned at these words. 

Dean swallowed with difficulty, “I'm fine, go change.”

  
The conversation finished, Dean entered his room and Sam was thoughtful. Yes, something definitely happened. The young hunter snorted jaded and also went to his room. He was definitely determined to get to the core of all that.

\------

  
Fifteen minutes later, Sam Winchester was ready, he went to Dean's room and knocked on the door.

  
“I'll leave in a minute!” he heard him answer, then continued to Cas's room. 

The door opened before he touched it, he was an almost unrecognizable Castiel. It was rare to see him without his trenchcoat, and with a suit that wasn't entirely dark. He really could pass for a Hollywood star. But he looked worried. Then he tilted his head, and he was the same friendly angel as always.

“Can you help me? I don't know how to adjust the tie.”

Sam was amused, it was obvious Castiel wasn't familiar with certain human customs. In a split second he was there helping the seraph. 

  
"There ya go," Sam announced, and Castiel turned to the mirror to see himself. 

Sam smiled again because he’d never seen him so worried about his appearance. Suddenly the younger hunter was struck by how large the closet was next to the mirror. 

“Wow... This is a big closet, Cas... although you don't use any other clothes... "Sam observed, opening one of the doors, noticing that it was completely empty inside.

“I told Dean the same... but he insisted that I'd have to wear a hat and cowboy boots someday on a mission now that I'm a hunter,” 

Sam frowned when he heard Castiel, turned to say something, but the angel finished “So, Sam, do you have many cowboy missions?” 

Sam blinked, and then opened his mouth to say something. The words were slow to come out as his head tried deciphering them, with the basic knowledge of the well-known fetish of his brother, who apparently now wanted Castiel dressed as a  _ cowboy _ "N- no... not enough as Dean would like..." he answered smiling mischievously, and his eyes narrowed at the idea that began unfolding in his mind. Then he looked at Cas, he was still arranging himself in front of the mirror "Tell me Cas... What other things has my brother...?”

  
“Sam! Cas! Hurry up! " Dean called from the library. 

Castiel and Sam looked at each other and went out to meet him. Sam thought there would be another occasion to question Castiel.   
But perhaps it wouldn't be necessary to conjure more questions, like a serial detective of crimes. 

As soon as they were present in the library, Dean was frozen, with his gaze fixed on the angel, tracing every inch of his body with his eyes, and Sam recognized  _ that  _ look... it was lust, it was admiration... it was his brother looking at something that really seemed attractive to the point of wanting to  _ devour it _ .

Dean couldn't believe how beautiful and sexy Castiel looked. That suit fit perfectly on him, his body was so graceful, he carried himself so elegantly. That electric blue color which made his eyes stand out, his tan and beautiful skin, his pink lips and so kissable... and that hair... always so sensually disheveled. Now he understood what Crowley was talking about, it was a natural aura in his presence. He shouldn't feel bad for being one of those who fell under Castiel's charm.

  
  


Castiel lowered his face, Dean was looking at him again with that same intensity, but this time for some reason he couldn't hold his gaze, his heart was accelerating again, and didn't understand why, although inside felt something immensely pleasant... like joy... or happiness... Was it perhaps  _ happiness _ ? Was he happy knowing Dean was looking at him like that? Maybe it was because he liked the suit or... The shoes... but that last night... Could it also have been a coincidence? Feeling the hunter's body so close had been intoxicating, and from that moment on he’d felt so strange every time he thought about the warmth of Dean's body near his own. But maybe it was just his ideas... or... he really just liked the suit.

  
Sam was witness to all that eloquent silence, and coughed uncomfortably to make them aware of his presence "Are we going now?" he asked afterwards, even though he got Castiel's attention, Dean continued like a block of ice watching at the angel.

  
“Sure.” The seraph answered, Sam went to the stairs followed by Cas.

Dean started walking, but as soon as he had his friend near him, he whispered with embarrassment “You look very good, Cas,” and running past him without looking at him, he ran out of the bunker besides Sam. 

The outburst caught the attention of the youngest of the Winchesters, who turned to see Castiel, and swore it was the first time he saw an angel blushing.


	5. Basics Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawna I enchanted with Castiel, she's about to give him the map, but Ismael enters in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will meet Ismael now! And another interesting angel too!

The trip was getting long. And Dean kept watching Castiel in the rearviewmirror. He really looked dazzling. Why the hell did he have to be so devastatingly handsome? Dean's gazes were quick but thorough. First his eyes. Then his lips. Followed by Castiel's chin and neck, right there where the last button of the shirt lay hidden by that beautiful blue tie. Hell ... it was hypnotizing. Now it was time to catch his mussed sexy hair. That little rebellious curl on the side of his forehead ... Oh dear... it'll be the death of him. Damn it ... Dean felt his pants were starting to tighten and squeeze uncomfortably in the crotch. Better stop looking at the angel. He coughed, he saw the surprised look on his brother's face. Surely he'd be frowning.

"Do you want a mint?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at him sideways, lightning up. He knew it. That was for sure Sammy's radar. The mint was just an excuse.

"Nop, I'm fine." Answered the older brother, looking at him with a fake smile. 

Suddenly Dean sensed Castiel's scent too close, the angel had leaned over his shoulder, he could even feel his warmth.

"If your throat bothers you, maybe I can help." Proposed Castiel. So innocent, so warm. Dean swallowed with difficulty, he felt uneasy at the sight of the angel's perfect profile. And damn his luck, because when he wanted to answer, he started stuttering as a schoolgirl in an exam.

"Ahm, eh... n... nno, e-I'm f-fine, Cas."

Now,  _ that  _ was strange. Sam frowned even more. Dean was behaving weird. Something was making him nervous. Very nervous.

Sammy watched as Castiel settled back into his seat, and then looked at Dean. He was still in the same position as before. Sam thought there were two loose ends there... and maybe he could join them, well  _ almost _ , he lacked a third ... but watch him gazing at Castiel as if he was a beer or a pie, and then see him act like a jelly when the angel approached him... well... Sam knew that one plus one was two ... but he needed to make sure first with some other clue before talking with Dean.

\---------

They arrived at the place, it was swarmed with people who wanted to get in. At the door two muscular guys made the painful selection.

"Demons …" Dean muttered under his breath. 

Castiel searched for his sword instinctively, but he didn't grab it. It was only the habit. He huffed like a jailed animal.

This caught Dean's attention, who saw him restless and his eyes burning, fixed on those demons "Wow... easy buddy, remember the plan," the hunter reminded him softly. 

Castiel shifted uncomfortably in his seat "I'm sorry... instincts are telling me to get into fighting position," Castiel excused himself, however his gaze remained fixed on those two demons. 

Dean smiled sideways at the sight of him, and sighed deep, thinking about what  _ other positions  _ he might know. He looked so exquisite he had to swallow hard and clear his throat to force the ideas out. 

"Cas, you are the distraction here, remember." Said Sam. 

Castiel looked at him and nodded, trying to relax his posture.

As soon as the demons saw them approaching, they blocked their way to the building.

"You are the Winchesters, we don't want hunters here," snapped one of the gorillas, approaching them in a threatening manner.

"I think Shawna will be interested to know that we came with Castiel, the angel," Sam announced, without wasting time. The two demons looked puzzled, and then gazed at Cas. One took his cell phone and walked away from them. As he spoke, the brothers, the angel and the demon looked at each other in defiance.

Finally the one who had made the call arrived, and with a gesture lead them to the entrance.

The Winchesters and Cas entered. That was a stunning noise. The music was very strong and the lights were on, and the people were dancing, squeezed everywhere. They took only a few steps when a guy dressed in bright extravagant colors approached them.

"Follow me," he demanded. 

They looked at each other and followed the strange character.

As they walked, people opened to let them pass. Not without first looking at them out of the corner of their eyes, curious to see people in suits there. Of course, all gazes ended on Castiel. Dean noticed. Again invisible. It wasn't that he and his brother weren’t attractives, it was just… a matter of seeing Cas and being hypnotized. He understood that feeling like no other. And he wondered if Sam realized the same thing.

"Cas seems like a lighthouse, everyone is looking at him… and I mean  _ everyone, _ " Sam muttered, approaching his brother. Dean blinked. Sam had noticed it too.

They reached a high VIP area, where an eccentric curtain was opened. 

Castiel offered a quick glance to his friends. He seemed nervous. This wasn't like one of his usual missions. Never had to wear different clothes, or try to seduce someone. He  _ definitely  _ didn't know how to do that. These were mundane rites of which he lacked practice. Although... he did observed Dean a couple of times with women... maybe he could use some of that... and with Meg... yes, with Meg it had been interesting... can that be counted as seduction?

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Shawna. This time it was Dean who gave Castiel a quick glance. That woman seemed a kind of man-eater. Young looking, dark skin and wavy black hair. She had brown eyes and full lips. Shawna was dressed in a beautiful intense red dress tight around her body, showing her voluptuous curves, covering almost nothing of her striking bust. No one could deny that she wasn’t a beautiful demon. 

She walked seductively until she was only a step away from Castiel, and smiling at him suggestively, she said "Finally we met, Castiel... and I must say... I'm not disappointed at all.” She looked at him up and down “Although your fame doesn't do you justice, you really  _ are  _ a piece of art" she put a hand on the angel's shirt, almost touching his neck, as if she was fixing something there while watching him and biting her lower lip.

Dean coughed loudly, Sam looked at him out of the corner of his eye, surprised by his brother's attitude. Even more surprised when he saw Dean's desperate face. The behavior caught Shawna's interest, who immediately saw them, and frowning, asked Castiel "Who are them?" the angel turned a few seconds to see Sam and Dean.

"They... they are my friends," said the seraph. Shawna continued to stare at them suspiciously.

"They're not going to ruin our night, are they?" she asked without taking his eyes off them, especially Dean who looked as if he wanted to kill her.

"Of course not, I promise," the angel whispered in Shawna's ear as he stroked her hair with one hand.

Sam and Dean opened their eyes wide when they saw this surprising attitude from their friend. At that time the four girls who were accompanying Shawna, Tried to approach the brothers with a sensual demeanor. Sam smiled uncomfortably. A young girl wanted to hug Dean, but he avoided her, running to closely follow Castiel's movements. 

Shawna was leading him to a private dance floor behind the curtains. Dean followed them, but Sam wanted to stop him.

Sam nervously swallowed, because he was about to ask his brother something strange in the middle of the whole situation.

"Dean... Are you jealous of Cas?" He shot at Dean. 

The big brother turned his face just to see him, with a frown and a half-open mouth. Sam knew it. Sam knew and now he was ruined. Dean's lips began to tremble when he saw his brother was still staring at him, waiting for an answer.

Shawna put her lips close to Castiel's, only a few inches away, staring intently into his eyes.

"I will give you what you are looking for... if you kiss me…" she said to him, almost whispering. 

Kiss her? That wouldn't be a difficult task... he had already kissed Meg once, and... it was not unpleasant. Castiel nodded silently. If it was just that to get the map, then it was much easier than he thought.

Dean turned around without responding to Sam, he just felt that he was not ready to answer that, and it was when he saw the impending kiss between Shawna and Cas, when he jumped over the plant, running towards them but everything stopped right there when a deafening rumble was heard, like an explosion that took everyone by surprise.

The next moment they were surrounded by a dozen angels.

People began trampling each other in the effort to exit the club. Chaos were everywhere. 

Shawna instinctively clung to Cas, who already had his angelic blade in hand. Dean and Sam were only a few steps away from their friend. They looked everywhere evaluating the situation.

Suddenly, among those angels, Ismael appeared. His presence was imposing. He was dressed with black jacket, a gray shirt and dark dress pants. His hair was blond and long up to his neck. His eyes were dark green, his nose turned up and his lips thin. He stood in their midst, and watched closely one by one. Until his attention settled on Castiel. He smiled pleasantly.

"Castiel. It's been so long and difficult to acquire an appointment with you... so I had to come to ruin your evening."

Castiel placed himself in front of Shawna "Ismael," he said with his eyes burning.

Dean wanted to move next to him but Sam stopped him, slowly shaking his head. 

The eldest of the brothers had to restrain himself, without taking his eyes off that scene.

"Do you know what's the most convenient part of this whole situation?" Ismael asked, carefully observing Shawna and then Castiel "I'm going to kill three birds with a single stone." Finished snapping his fingers. 

Immediately Shawna was in front of him. Castiel threatened to approach but then saw that the demon was already lost in Ismael's hands. And if he moved, surely the angel would end her life. 

A choking sound made Dean turn around to see his brother, he was tied up by an angel.

"Are you going to give me the map? Or do I have to tear down this disgusting place and send you to hell where you belong? " Ismael murmured intimidatingly. Shawna was terrified, she nodded silently, and putting her hand in her cleavage, took out the precious piece of the map, handing it over. 

"Good demon," Ismael smiled, releasing her slowly, then he put his palm on her forehead, killing her.

Castiel took a few steps toward him, wanting to slam him, but saw Sam and Dean in despair and stopped.

"I can see that you don't have much left." Castiel observed that necklace that could now be seen under Ismael’s jacket. The charm contained only a few drops of Archangel grace.

Ismael lowered his face to look at his necklace, and then smiled "Oh, but it's more than enough to do what I want…" then he laughed complacently "I also like to have things that are yours," he said. 

The angel that had Sam reappeared behind Ismael, grabbing him hard.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, but Cas stopped him with one arm.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked.

Dean placed himself next to him, with fury contained in his eyes, listening to what that angel wanted to do with his brother.

"You're going to bring me the spell, you're going to give it to me, and I'll leave your beloved hairless apes in peace... I could do it myself but... I need to have some fun… by making you suffer” he shrugged “I know how loyal you’re with your friends… Well ... with anyone but me," said Ismael.

"You were  _ never  _ my friend," Castiel snapped at him. 

Ismael erupted in laughter "Yeah, you made that very clear to me when you betrayed me…" he commented, with a gesture of annoyance, "This time... this time I'll be more cautious, Castiel…" he said. 

Then approaching Sam, taking him by the chin he raised his face, and continued, "This time I have one of your favorite apes…"

"Don't you dare touch him," Castiel murmured in a voice that shook more than one of his brothers there. Even Dean, who looked at him out of the corner of his eye was amazed by the menacing tone with which the angel had snapped. And there was a fire in his eyes. A fire that made his whole body burn now. He knew he shouldn't be thinking how beautiful Castiel looked when he was angry but he couldn't help it... because he was.

"Oh don't worry, He’s my guarantee," Ismael smiled, patting Sam's cheek who was looking at him with the face of a murderer "You bring me the spell and I give him back to you... Safe and sound. " Ismael now walked towards Castiel, until he was face to face with him "Pardon me but... you know... I'm tired of being among these dirty humans... I’d rather send you with another simian friend," Ismael snorted, looking at Dean with disgusting eyes. Dean clenched his jaw. Ismael crossed his eyes with Castiel's again "Bring me the spell, Castiel."

"You promise Sam will be fine until we return?" Castiel inquired.

Ismael looked at him silently, and then raised a hand, in that moment a young girl entered, she was also an angel. The girl was beautiful, had jet-colored curls and honey eyes. She stood next to Sam, and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

  
  


"Aruiel?" Castiel asked, in surprise, but the girl wasn't looking at him.

"She helps me now, Castiel... Since you are with these humans many fervent admirers of yours, like Aruiel, have been  _ disappointed _ ... and decided to follow a  _ true leader _ to victory… And that's me, if you haven’t noticed." He whispered then, bringing his face closer to Cas's. "Aruiel will take care of this Winchester until you bring me what I want."

"Okay," said Cas extending his hand for the two pieces of the map.

"Not so fast, brother," Ismael stopped him, then took from his necklace the last of Archangel's grace that he'd left, he broke the crystal and set it free. It became dust and flooded Cas's whole body "Without your powers it’ll be more fun."


	6. Bonnie and Clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ismael had blocked Castiel's powers and he's practically a human now, and Dean has to take care of him. Meanwhile, Sam tries to get out from a strange prison with enochian spells with a unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sixth chapter already. I hope you fall in love with this new character as I did!!  
Kisses!

Castiel had been sick since they left Shawna's bar. That bastard Ismael had done something to him with that little amount of Archangel grace. He looked pale and dizzy. 

Dean didn't know what was happening. Sam was a hostage of those deranged angels and now Cas was like  _ this _ . 

"Cas, Cas, buddy, talk to me," Dean asked, trying to make him comfortable in the front seat of the Impala. 

Cas coughed, he looked stunned, but still he stared into his eyes "Don't worry about Sam... Aruiel is going to take care of him... she's loyal…" 

Dean shook his head. Castiel was trying to calm him down about Sam? Even feeling how he did the angel didn't cease worrying about them, taking care of them. The hunter didn't know whether to rejoice or best him senseless. But he was relieved to know his younger brother was in good hands.

"If she's loyal, why is she with this guy?" Dean asked, when he saw beads of sweat appearing on his friend's forehead. Then he found a handkerchief in his pocket and wiped it gently. 

Castiel didn't expect the soft gesture and let out a slight moan. Dean opened his eyes when he heard it. He'd never seen Cas like this. 

"She infiltrated... when she stood next to Sam she looked me in the eyes, and I knew it. When you work with someone for a long time, sometimes you don't need words... She is an excellent soldier, I'm sure she infiltrated to see how to destroy Ismael, She was my lieutenant for many centuries ... I'm sure she didn't agree with the inaction of Heaven on this matter," explained the angel, he coughed again. 

Dean placed a hand on Castiel's cheek to observe him better "You look terrible, tell me what I should do and I'll do it…." Dean sounded almost pleading.

The angel smiled weakly at him "I just have to rest, don't worry." 

Dean pressed his lips, and looked at both sides of the road, where they were still parked. "This is not a good place to recover…" muttered the hunter, when he heard his friend coughing again. He bent down to examine him again, sweating even more.

"I think I'm a little dehydrated," Castiel thinly voiced.

Dean frowned and immediately looked for a bottle of water, offered it to him and while he drank he continued to worriedly watch "I'll take you to a motel, We'll stop there until you recover, You can shower... when you're feeling better we'll go look for the spell," Dean decided, wanting to stand up but Castiel touched his forearm. 

"Wait, Dean... we must go to that place first, we must get that spell…" 

"Nope, No way, not with you like this... I need you in good shape, I don't want to be killed before rescuing Sam and saving the world." 

The two of them stared at each other for long seconds, Castiel continued breathing with difficulty, but he was able to nod in silence.

"Alright, Let's go then."

\-------------

  
  


Sam didn't know where he was. It was a kind of ancient dungeon. Perhaps in an abandoned prison. The place was cold and wet. He could feel it in his bones. Even so, he was often approaching the bars like a caged lion to see if he could get out. How long had he been there? Three? Four hours? There was no way out. 

"It has an Enochian spell." 

Sam was startled hearing a strange female voice. He instinctively moved away from the bars and saw her. It was Aruiel. Sam straightened himself.

The girl frowned "I don't know what Castiel sees in you and your brother." 

Sam snorted, surely another derogatory speech about the human race would come. 

The young woman walked a little more and placed her hand on the lock, mumbling words in Enochian under her breath.

Sam watched her, amazed "What are you doing?" The hunter was scared, he thought that maybe Ismael didn't want to fulfill his part of the deal. 

She fixed her honey eyes on Sam's greens. Her gaze was so intense, it made the young hunter swallow hard.

"I'm going to get you out of here... We must find Castiel and your brother." The girl said. 

Sam blinked, disconcerted, as the door opened. 

As he remained petrified in his place, the girl hurried him, "Are you coming with me, human?"

Sam opened his eyes in dismay, but couldn't say anything. He followed her but when he passed by her, he said, offended "My name is  _ Sam. _ " 

She buffed with annoyance, and taking the lead of their escape, she said "Follow me if you want to live, human Sam." 

Aruiel never noticed that Sam looked at her with his usual bitch face. 

\-----------

Dean parked the Impala in front of a motel next to the road. The rooms faced the parking lot, and it was quite packed on a saturday night.

He entered the reception. Behind the counter, there was a lady with too much makeup and dressed as if they were in the eighties. Dean cleared his throat to get her attention, because the woman was watching a kind of Latin novel on her old tv. She turned to see him, and he offered her a smile.

"I need a room, double please," he said. She looked for the key and handed it to him without saying a word.

He got to the car and helped Cas out, although the angel wasn't accustomed to being a burden and relying on others. 

"Wait ... I can do it myself," the angel complained.

Dean looked at him with suspicious eyes, he didn't believe those words "No way, you look like jelly about to melt," he said, grabbing him by the arm. "Come on, room's not that far." 

Cas felt very sorry, he went from being a powerful being without depending on anyone to a sad bunch of nothing. "Forgive me, Dean... for all of this..." he said softly. 

Dean felt uncomfortable with those words. Was he apologizing for something he couldn't handle? It wasn't Cas's fault, but that pompous Ismael son of a bitch! "You don't have to apologize, Cas, what the hell is wrong with you?" 

Cas smiled shyly "I'm being a nuisance." 

Dean snorted in annoyance "If you mention that again, I leave you lying on the sidewalk," he snapped. He had to endure the curious looks of those present in that place, it seemed it wasn't very common to see a man almost thrown into the arms of another.

\----------

Finally, they entered the room and Dean helped him sit on the bed, and started taking off his shoes. 

Castiel watched him closely. There was a strange silence. But he didn't say anything. 

When he finished with his shoes and stockings, Dean went for Cas's tie, but he stopped for a few seconds to observe that corner of Cas's neck that he desired so much... he licked his lips hesitantly, his heart began to beat faster. 

Castiel looked at him, but the hunter didn't dare meet his eyes. If he did, he knew he couldn't continue without making a mistake. So he gulped, and untied the angel's tie... How many times had he  _ imagined _ this moment? Removing his tie, unbuttoning his shirt... and he wanted to kick his own head for feeling all that. 

It was obvious to him now that he loved him. He loved Castiel madly. He could live his life a thousand times from back to its start and it would always be the same. He would love Castiel the same. He would long for him the same. And he would be condemned for it. Condemned for loving him in silence. For desiring him in silence. Because Cas would always be  _ Cas _ . His  _ friend _ . His nerdy partner who didn't understand his jokes. His faithful friend. And just that. Just friends.

"Dean…" Cas's voice calling him out of his thoughts. He  _ had _ to look into his eyes. Their faces were too close, and the beauty of Castiel was intoxicating. Dean's heart quickened, and his breathing was now almost ragged... Why? Why did Castiel had to be so exquisite? 

"I can do it myself," the angel said, looking down, he seemed disturbed. 

Dean felt like an idiot. He smiled uncomfortably and standing up, tried to formulate some excuse to get out of there.

"Sure, Cas... I'll get the shower ready." He said under his breath and his voice sounded sad. Immediately he entered the bathroom and closed the door. 

Castiel could hear the noise of the shower water starting to run. The angel didn't understand that strange feeling inside of him. A blend of sadness and shame. But he noticed Dean was uncomfortable helping him... and he couldn't understand why… Why did he helped him when he really didn't want to... or at least that was what Castiel could notice. The doubt... the discomfort... maybe now he could come to elucidate his own feelings too, because watching the way Dean was behaving strangely towards him... it made him feel insecure. Sad. He didn't want to be the cause of  _ that _ in his friend. 

\-------

Dean tested the water, it was at the exact temperature for a relaxing shower. His chest ached with a physical pain that he'd already learned to endure since he reunited with Cas after Purgatory. He didn't want to, he didn't want Cas to feel uncomfortable about his failed attempts to control his feelings. But what could he do? Avoiding the angel had been a complete failure. Maybe if he told him what's wrong... no, that would be very risky... maybe... If he'd lie? To continue lying and telling him that all this was because he cared about him as a friend. 

Dean left the bathroom, Castiel was holding a towel, still wearing his pants and shirt unbuttoned. He looked sad, Dean felt his heart sink. "Water's ready" announced the hunter "I'll ask for something to eat while you shower ..." he finished lowering his eyes. 

Cas started walking towards him, and placing his hand on Dean's left shoulder, that shoulder the hunter always felt belonged to his angel... No, not only the shoulder, but his soul and his whole existence too. 

Cas told him "Thanks for everything Dean, I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable," and immediately entered the bathroom.

Dean was paralyzed. What was that? Why did Castiel think he was uncomfortable? He needed a minute to think this through. Damn... his heart was beating a thousand miles a minute and his head didn't got to any conclusion. He sat on the bed looking at a fixed spot on the floor. As if he could find an answer there. Castiel thought that he bothered him... and he was thinking that his attitude, his touches, his looks... made his friend uncomfortable... What's all this mess? He blinked and didn't understand why a naive smile was drawn indiscreetly on his lips. Then he coughed to erase it. He shouldn't allow himself not even a glimmer of hope... maybe it meant nothing. Although... Castiel didn't say nonsensical things. He shook his head and picked up the phone to order some food. In the shape Cas was in, he would surely need to eat. 

\----------------

Aruiel continued guiding Sam through what seemed to be a labyrinth inside a prison. They had been silent the whole time until he broke the silence.

"Where are we?" asked the young hunter.

"It's a prison in Morocco... but it's been modified with Enochian spells." 

"That's why you can't get me out of here by flying." Sam analyzed, the young woman suddenly stopped and turned on her heels to look at him. Sam was startled by the surprising attitude, and pressed his lips together nervously. 

Aruiel observed him for a few seconds, until finally she smiled, "You're not as stupid as I thought." Then she turned her eyes back to the labyrinth .Sam was putting  _ that _ face on again "Ismael isn't an improvised angel... This is not only to free the Darkness, it also seeking revenge on Castiel." 

"Why are you helping me?" Sam asked. 

"I'm not helping you, I'm helping  _ Castiel _ ...There are still angels who are faithful to him, Is just that the rest are locked in the sky or hidden under some celestial table... Too risky to get your hands dirty or die for a noble cause...Naomi has them controlled, They're just a bunch of cowards," the girl assured him. 

"So you infiltrate the group of angels that follow Ismael." 

"Exactly, I knew Castiel would find him sooner or later. Although this time it was different. Ismael found him first... There's the exit," said Aruiel, but a group of six angels appeared from the side to block the door. The young woman held her sword. "Stay behind me," she ordered Sam.

\---------

Dean came out of the shower after dinner. He'd been thinking about how silent everything was. He almost had to force Castiel to eat. He kept saying angels don't need it. But Ismael had done something to him by blocking all his angelic qualities, so... it could be said that he was more human than an angel... therefore he had to drink water and eat. And rest. After Dean convinced him, Castiel had relented. He ate, drank and even lay down. And he was still in the same position when Dean came out of the bathroom. Castiel was asleep. 

Dean couldn't help but smile at that sight. He approached the angel slowly, because he didn't want to wake him up. It was a beautiful vision. He sat next to him. His body moved almost automatically. Nobody was stopping him. His hand moved until it landed with infamous audacity on that curl on his forehead. So rebellious as his owner was. 

  
  


"You don't make me uncomfortable, Cas…" he whispered under his breath, his smile remained on his lips. His fingers were now encouraged to caress the angel's cheek with a tenderness he ignored he was capable of give "I can't handle the way you make me feel, I never… I never felt this for anyone, and it scares me… I hope I can tell you one day... but you are too important to me, I don't wanna ruin anything," Dean said, then slowly stood up and lay down, trying not to be noisy. 

As soon as he had closed his eyes, Castiel opened his, flustered and surprised... trying to process his friend's confession.

\------------

The anxiety to see the exit so close but blocked by those angels was driving Sam nuts.

"Give us the prisoner, Aruiel," said one of the angels, who walked threateningly towards them. 

"I won't do that. So I guess we'll have to fight for him," insinuated the girl, with a sly smile. 

All the angels wielded their swords, and Aruiel was no exception. They pounced on the girl, one by one, she fought with great courage and rapidity in her movements. 

Sam was shocked. But suddenly he saw one of them move to attack her from behind, so he threw himself at him without thinking. Taking him by the neck, the angel fought to throw him aside, but it was too late Sam had stolen his sword. Then, realizing it, the angel threw himself at him, but Sam managed to stab him with a swift movement. He was the first to die in that battle.

Aruiel and the rest looked at him in amazement. The young woman couldn't believe Sam's courage. Maybe, there was something interesting about these Winchesters after all ... maybe Castiel had also discovered it. 

Sam lost no time and stood back to back with Aruiel. 

"I told you to stay behind me," she scolded him. 

Sam frowned when he saw the five remaining angels surrounding them. 

"Well... yes... I'm behind you, am I?" said the young hunter, without taking his eyes off his enemies. 

Aruiel laughed "I'm starting to like you, human Sam," Sammy rolled his eyes in annoyance when he heard her call him that yet again. 

The horde of celestial beings descended on them, and the fight was intense. Aruiel was too strong for them, and Sam too skilled. They soon finished everyone off. 

Sam's breath was ragged, he had gashes on his forehead, and it seemed that he had a broken rib too. He grabbed his shoulder because something was not right there either. 

The young woman regarded him, noticing all his wounds and surprised he still stood there without complaining. 

She approached him, not hesitating at all. 

He was uncomfortable watching the angel invading his personal space with such authority, he stiffened his jaw, but didn't move.

"Let's see... Let me," she said, placing a finger on his forehead, and healing him instantly. When she finished, she was still very close to him. 

"Thanks," Sam whispered, looking to the side. 

She stared at him curiously "You are very interesting, human Sam, Any other human would be on the floor crying in pain, but you... " 

Sam coughed uncomfortably and looked at her for just one second, then glared away again "Well... my brother and I are used to this... and besides nothing beats the pain I suffered in the cage on Lucifer's hands," Sam encouraged himself, and again he looked at her for a second, just to see if his explanation provoked a reaction from the woman since it was not something he usually would say to people. 

She tilted her head and her eyes looked at him with compassion. Then she nodded "Of course... You've suffered a lot, human Sam... Now I see what Castiel saw in you," observed the angel, and then she smiled. 

And Sam thought he saw how that dark, cold room lit up, when he realized that the place was still as gloomy as before "Let's go, once out I can transport you to a safe place." 

\---------------

  
  


Castiel woke up to find out Dean had prepared a breakfast that smelled delicious. 

"Good morning, how do you feel?" the hunter asked. 

Castiel stood up and looking at his hands, he observed, "Better, but my grace is still blocked" 

"Oh... " Dean saw the despair in his friend's face, so he ran a chair at the table and inviting him to sit down, said, "That doesn't matter, it'll come back... Come on, eat something... And I already know where the spell is," he finished, sporting a smug smirk.

Castiel tilted his head intrigued, and Dean could only smile, pleasantly raising his eyebrows in amusement. 

"A museum." Castiel was looking at a brochure of a museum a few miles away. 

"Yep... we just have to go, look for it…" 

"I'll know just by looking at it." Cas informed him. 

Dean smiled even wider "Well, Then you are Clyde and I'm Bonnie, and this is the robbery of the century." 

Castiel frowned, the reference lost on him. 

Dean lost hopes, he knew his friend didn't understand a word, so he only drank his coffee in resignation.


	7. Night at the Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are trying to get the spell, while the angel is more and more aware about his feelings for the hunter. Sam and Aruiel discover what that spell releases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to show you this chapter!! I really loved writing Sam and Aruiel dynamic! I hope you enjoy them too!

Baby roared her engines on the road. Dean and Cas were going to the museum to obtain the spell so desired by Ismael. Time in the car was filled with soft waves of Zeppelin tunes. They had spoken a little, only trivial things. Castiel couldn't stop thinking about Dean's confession... and his caresses. He wished he could stop thinking about it, but it returned to his mind again and again. As if they wanted to stay there all day. No one had spoken such beautiful things to him. Every time he remembered it, a warm delicious sensation filled his chest, and his heart was beating fast and true.

Without realizing it, he was looking at Dean again. He'd always knew Dean was special. From the moment he touched his soul in Hell, and rebuilt every inch of his body, he was astounded by the beauty of his father's creation. But now he knew it was much, much more than astonishment and admiration. Dean wasn't just special, he was  _ unique _ to Castiel. The very thought of this made him blush. He was overwhelmed by so many feelings at once. And those caresses from the hunter... the way he  _ touched _ him, Castiel had never felt anything like this before. Could he perhaps touch Dean in the same way? Would the hunter allow him do it or...? Just the thought of rejection made his stomach hurt. So many new sensations... maybe they'd always been there, and he tried to ignore them.

Dean caught Castiel's gaze, the hunter noticed the angel was watching him, then he saw his friend quickly turned away.

"Is something wrong?" The older Winchester asked. 

But Castiel reacted as if he'd done something forbidden.  He opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out to rescue him. The angel couldn't understand why. 

Dean frowned at this scene. He couldn't help thinking the angel looked very cute. Now more than ever he wanted to investigate the cause of his friend's discomfort "Cas?"

"Ahm …" Cas tried once more to speak. Side-eyeing Dean, and placing both hands on his legs, he spoke while watching something out the window, "I'm fine, Yes... maybe a little worried about the plan," the angel felt like he'd dodged that bullet.

Dean nodded, looking straight ahead,

"It's true... we have no plan" he laughed then dedicating one of those cheerful looks that made Cas's heart give a turn. Why were there butterflies in his stomach now?

"We could... go to the museum, find where the spell is, and figure out how to rob it studying the place and the amount of surveillance it has," Cas was at least able to elaborate now. He cleared his throat when he finished the idea, and watched as Dean nodded again in silence, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sounds good, A little field work... You already talk like a hunter, Cas," Dean smiled, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

Castiel was blushing, and blinking nervously, surprised by the comment. Dean saw him swallowing with difficulty, and staring at the window again. Something had changed, the hunter thought. The angel was behaving so exquisitely disturbed, that made Dean's heart speed up. 

He redirected his eyes to the road and felt that daring smile appearing on his lips. Something about this made him feel very good.

\-------------

  
  


Sam and Aruiel arrived at the bunker. As soon as they entered, the hunter ran to the war room looking for his laptop. The angel, however, descended the stairs slowly, admiring the building.

"It's a very interesting place... Where are we?" she asked, approaching Sam, looking at the amount of books in the library.

"It belonged to an organization called  _ Men of Letters _ … Dean and I are legacies," Sam answered without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well... I'm surprised... you're not just hairless monkeys after all…" the young girl murmured, still gazing around, then she noticed that Sam was looking at her again with that puckered face. She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, "You wear that face very often, What does it mean?" the angel asked. 

He snorted, typing on the computer, and replied, "Don't you, angels, know everything about humanity?" 

She laughed and sat facing the hunter, "Oh no, Not all of us... It's not my field, anyway. I was never assigned to Earth.  _ Castiel _ is the expert on you. He and a few others. You never caught my attention enough to make a study about you," she ended, directing her eyes to the ceiling. 

Sam looked at her again with displeasure "Sorry for not being that interesting," he muttered to himself, thinking the angel was not listening. He averted his attention to the laptop again, without realizing that Aruiel was watching him, smiling for the grumpy reaction she provoked on him. 

The girl rested both arms on the table, and leaned forward, crossing her fingers, "And what are you doing now, human Sam?" she asked.

"I'm tracing my brother's cell phone, that way I'll know where they are….. Here," the hunter was glad to find them. Standing up, he ran to a corner table, opened the drawer, pulled out a microphone, and connected it to the laptop. "My phone is in that creepy prison, but with  _ this _ we can communicate with them," said the young man. 

Aruiel observed him curious. She couldn't deny how witty this human was.

The sound coming from the computer indicated that the call was in progress, it only rang twice and Dean's voice was loud and clear, a huge smile invaded Sam's face, the angel in front of him was amazed at how different he looked now when he was enthusiastic and smiling. Aruiel blinked confused, she didn't know that humans could shine too.

"Sam! Are you okay? " asked the older Winchester.

"Yes, Dean, Aruiel got me out of prison. We're at the bunker, tell me where you're exactly and we'll meet you there" Sam said

"No, Sam. Is not safe. I'd rather have you doing research about this thing we will steal with Cas. We're covered here. If you come, Ismael will come behind you, for sure… The bunker is safe, When we have the spell and know how to use it we'll meet there. Not before, okay?"

Sam took a deep breath, then, resignedly under Aruiel's attentive gaze, he said "Alright. You're right. I'll check the archive where we left all those loose unclassified works… I'm sure the books up here don't mention any spell that ancient."

"Well, if you find anything, give me a call. Take care, Sammy," Dean said ending the call. 

Sam hung up, too. He looked somewhat angry.

"It's a good plan, Your brother is smart." Aruiel mentioned. But Sam wasn't listening. 

He stood up and placed both hands on his waist, considering his options for only a few seconds,

"I think I know where to start... but first I'm gonna take a quick shower," he said under his breath. 

Aruiel also stood up. She was surprised when Sam pointed a finger at her saying, "Do not touch anything. I'll be right back," and left.

"So bossy…" the girl smiled, amused.

\-----------------------

  
  


Dean and Cas finally entered the museum. It seemed to be a very famous and crowded place. The building had three floors and a basement, the hunter could quickly observe. There was a big concurrence. It was going to be hard to find what they were looking for.

When they walked through one of the main corridors, they spotted a very striking poster announcing an auction that night where invaluable objects would be offered.

Castiel ran his eyes through each photograph of the objects that would be auctioned. There was a green stone amongst them, very bright, that caught his attention. Below the description was the exact place where they could find it.

"Let's go to the third floor, I need to see this... " Cas pointed to his friend, and the two quickly ascended the stairs until they were face to face with that precious stone.

Castiel felt  _ something… _ like a strong melancholy in his chest "This is the spell," he said at last. 

Dean glared at him, sceptic "That's a  _ rock _ , Cas," the hunter pointed out. 

Cas looked at him a bit annoyed "I know, Dean. But I'm sure  _ this _ is the spell, Trust me... I can't explain how I know, but I know" Castiel said.

Dean straightened in his place "Well, then... we'll just have to attend this auction and find the right moment to take it... But before that... " Dean smiled mischievously at Cas who looked at him with a frown "We're going on a shopping trip, Cinderella."

  
  


Dean took Cas to a men's clothing store. He was sure that they had to dress up for that night. The one Crowley gave the angel was not fit to be worn on that occasion. And Cas couldn't attend any event with it, not even in his usual suit and trenchcoat. Although Castiel's usual clothes were very elegant, they wouldn't be enough for tonight. So Dean decided that they should buy two tuxedos, and, perhaps, brag a little about their looks.

Castiel didn't understand why he needed to change clothes again, but he didn't want to say anything. Dean looked excited, and that made the angel smile when he looked at him.

The hunter was struggling between two pieces. He finally chose one and handed it proudly to his friend, "Try this one" he requested, smiling. 

The angel took the tuxedo and disappeared behind a curtain. 

Dean began looking for one for himself now. If Cas would wear black... maybe he should wear white. He smiled at this thought. Dean didn't understand why, but he was enjoying this mission.

The curtain opened and showed a dazzling Castiel. He was so shiny, that people stopped just to admire him. It was like a perfect cover from some famous magazine. Dean had to swallow and remind himself to keep breathing.

Castiel noticed Dean's reaction, he felt how his gaze was all over him, and couldn't help but blush. His heart began to pound again, and he looked at his feet. He enjoyed to provoke that reaction in Dean, but at the same time, he didn't know how to act to this new sensations.

"That ... that looks very good on you Cas," Dean said, hypnotized. The hunter noticed then he wasn't the only one enraptured with the angel in that place, so he cleared his throat, and announced "Well, now it's my turn."

Cas already had the bag with the tuxedo in his hands, when he saw Dean open the curtain with earnestness, opening his arms, feeling proud of himself. He really looked good. 

Cas smiled, but his cheeks stained crimson again, "You look good," admitted the angel. Lowering his face without taking his eyes off his elegant friend, who was still glaring at himself in the mirror.

"What can I say? I get the elegant thing." Dean smiled.

\---------------

Sam turned off the shower, took a towel and wrapping it around his waist, left the bathtub, only to meet Aruiel behind the curtain. Sam gave a little jump when he saw her, but his green eyes immediately flashed with anger.

"What are you doing here?" the hunter asked, trying not to sound as embarrassed as he really felt about the presence of the angel in such an intimate place as the bathroom.

"I got bored and followed you... Is this a human ritual?" she asked, happily, and she didn't get why her eyes couldn't stop tracing the body of that human. It had many details and was... strikingly attractive.

"Yes. Now, you want to leave me alone? I need to change... Wait for me in the war room, I'll be ready in a few minutes. " Sam ordered.

Aruiel stood only inches from him, staring at him carefully in the eyes, silently. 

Sam swallowed hard, not knowing how to respond. That angel made him nervous. And this "eye-fucking" thing, it wasn't his field... He'd seen his brother deal with the intense gaze of Cas several times, just standing there, looking at him in the same way. Maybe it was an angelic custom or maybe...

Aruiel was still watching him closely. She hadn't noticed the exquisite details on the human's face. Not only was an interesting human because of his combat skills, but he was also... beautiful. That was the word. Like that time she stared at her first sunset... beautiful... unique. Were all humans like that? Or just Sam Winchester? Suddenly she heard Sam coughing uncomfortably. She tilted her head with curiosity. Sam looked at her, but only for a second.

"Can you go, now,  _ please _ ?" the hunter asked again. 

The girl stepped back and disappeared behind the door. Sam could breathe a sigh of relief. "That was weird…" he murmured, but when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he noticed with surprise that his cheeks were flushed.

Sam dressed quickly and found Aruiel awaiting him in the war room. When he saw her, his heart took an unexpected turn, so he stood still in his place looking at his own chest, trying to understand that reaction.

"Let's search for what your brother asked us," suggested the young woman.

Sam woke up from his flustered state, and guided her to the basement. 

There were declassified papers there. Aruiel followed him closely, she thought the human smelled very good. 

Sam stepped back just a little to open the heavy door and collided with her unintentionally. He realized the girl was walking almost glued to him. When he turned to look at her, she smiled at him amused. Sam blinked uncomfortably and entered the room.

There were many shelved objects, some sorted and labeled with posters.

"If I remember correctly... the oldest are here," the hunter murmured taking a large box from one of the shelves above. He led her to a center table and began to check. Aruiel decided to help by taking some papers.

Nearly two hours had passed when Sam pushed a manuscript away. It was written in Aramaic but it lacked a part, it seemed inconclusive.

"This is enochian," announced the angel, waving a paper in the air. 

Sam grabbed it, and reading it in silence, he took the other paper he had set aside. 

Aruiel looked at him with round eyes. It was more than interesting to see Sam like that. The hunter went from one paper to the other. Then she  _ had _ to ask, "Do you understand what it says?"

"Yes... It's like the narration of an anecdote, it could go unnoticed as a story or as a fable ... but …" Sam's voice trailed off.

Aruiel was staring at him with her honey-colored eyes in awe "Do you know how to speak Aramaic, and Enochian?" she asked.

Sam looked at her and pressed his lips in displeasure "Yes, Some of us  _ humans _ have studied," he said, with sarcasm in his voice. 

Aruiel turned her eyes towards the young hunter. She bit her lower lip swallowing her thoughts. Deep inside she knew it was not convenient to say what she was thinking, so she turned her gaze to her own intertwined hands, and tried to understand why her heart started beating rapidly "You know a lot of things, human Sam," the girl murmured. 

Sam got annoyed when he heard her call him like that again, but seeing her blushing, embarrassed because of it, made the young Winchester unsure of how to react.

"Thanks." Sammy managed to say, and then he watched how the young woman lowered her face even more, the blush was more than evident. 

Sam couldn't stop the smile that started to form on his lips, and continued reading, until he found what he was looking for "Here... look... it says an angel gave a shepherd a jewel... that contained the mysteries of a spell to free a certain power. It was revealed as a secret. Something that no one should reveal until the proper time will come," said Sam, pointing to the paragraph in Aramaic he was reading.

"Yes... that's... something in my mind wants to go out but ... it's difficult to explain... a stone, yes," whispered Aruiel, her eyes shined with effort she was making to overcome those mental barriers Heaven had placed on her, "the spell is a rock that contains the seal of a great power."

"And it passed unnoticed as a child's fable among the Hebrews… but if you unite it with this Enochian writing …, they both talk about the same rock given to a human, which contains the seal of the Thrones." 

Aruiel straightened in her place, Sam noticed a gesture of realization in her face.

"What's going on?"

"The Thrones? ... but... they're extinct..." she said under her breath, frowning.

\--------------

  
  
  


Cas and Dean arrived at the museum for the second time. They looked so elegant, people turned to see them. If they wanted to go unnoticed... they weren't going to achieve it. 

Dean coughed, uncomfortable "I think we look  _ too _ good ... "he murmured to Cas. The angel looked at him without understanding what he meant and made Dean roll his eyes "Let's do this before the auction starts," the hunter ordered, guiding Cas down the service stairs.

As soon as they reached the basement, it was full of guards, but there was only one guarding a luxurious door where the objects to be auctioned were probably kept. Dean stopped Cas on the stairs. Only with a movement of his head, he told him to look with caution. It was obvious that they should come up with a plan.

Only a minute later Dean approached the guard holding a map of the museum, frowning he caught the attention of the man guarding the door.

"Can you help me?" The hunter asked with a dazzling smile, "I think I'm lost." The guard approached him happy to help him but leaving Cas free to enter the room.

Cas was quick, he searched among the objects and found it, exposed inside a glass trunk. He lifted the cover and pulled out the rock. It was a bright green, in the shape of an imperfect rhombus. Rustic and beautiful. Castiel frowned when that sensation of melancholy invaded his body again just by contemplating it. But he had to react quickly, because a loud alarm began to sound.

The guard who was with Dean turned to look at the door, he was about to enter when Dean hit him hard on the back of his neck. The man fell heavily at the same time Cas was peeking with the rock and the other six guards who were a few meters away, started to run in their direction.

"Up the stairs!" Dean asked, and they both ran in unison.

When they reached the top they saw two guards blocking the exit, then they ran down the corridor to meet with another. They could feel the footsteps of their pursuers and how they were informed of the thieves. Dean found a door hidden under one of the service stairs. The hunter opened it almost pushing Cas inside.

Once inside, Dean realized that there wasn't much space. It was a tiny cleaning room. And Cas was literally squeezing him against the door. He could feel the angel's breath on the back of his neck, and their bodies were glued together, there was not a single space between them. Dean felt his cock begin to awaken, he squeezed his eyes, cursing himself for thinking about it at a time like this, but he couldn't help it. The heat from Cas's body was driving him crazy, and his scent... his scent was intoxicating.

Cas was in the same situation as him... his heart was beating hard at the invasion of Dean's essence to all his senses. He tried to control himself, but he couldn't. Remembering how Dean had talked to him the night before and his touches, weren't helping. The angel couldn't control himself anymore.

Dean felt how Cas was squeezing him more, and not only that, but he could swear he could feel his friend's hardness against his ass. Oh... that was exquisite, and new. Dean couldn't believe he was causing Cas to feel that way. Was it possible?

Then Cas put his lips close to Dean's ear, and the hunter felt an electricity running through his body. 

"Dean... What is this you make me feel? I can't control it anymore... I also want to touch you like you did to me last night... May I? Is it appropriate?" Cas whispered, surrendering.

Dean opened his eyes in awe, his mouth went dry and his heart leapt his chest to continue the race that had started who knows when. Cas  _ knew _ it. He'd heard him last night. He knew it... and Dean too... he also wanted the same thing.

"Of... of course Cas... you can…" the hunter said in a low voice, searching for his friend's hand to placing it on his hip. With a gentle movement he pushed against Cas's pelvis with his butt, to feel him even more. Castiel gasped with pleasure, and Dean closed his eyes in arousal.

There was silence outside, Dean hated that everything would happen in this situation, why were they always in the midst of some disaster or apocalypse when they could speak with sincerity? But duty returned to them.

"Dean... I don't hear the guards," the angel said. Dean released his hand and opened the door to spy. He could see them all gathered in the Hall, a few steps from there there was an emergency exit, and no guard.

"Follow me," ordered the hunter, and in seconds they were outside the museum.

  
  
  


They came running to Baby, and immediately started the engine, leaving the parking lot at full speed. Dean wanted to say something about what happened in the cleaning room, but his cell phone rang. It was Sam.

  
  
  


"Thrones? Does this rock release the power of  _ Thrones _ ?" Dean asked confused, Castiel looked at him and frowned... something very hidden in his mind was trying to come out at the mention of those words, "What the hell does that got to do with...? Wait. There's a bridge a few miles away, Do you see it on your computer? Alright. We'll meet there. It's a wasteland," suggested Dean, ending the communication. "Does that sound familiar to you, Cas?" he asked then. 

Cas looked at him "Yes... but I can't remember... like this rock," he said taking the jewel in his hands "It gives me a strong feeling of melancholy... and I don't understand  _ why, _ " Dean observed him worriedly, he was going to say something else but they'd already reached the bridge. And there were Sam and Aruiel.

"It's... the same as the drawings we found," Sam pointed at the rock. And then connecting all the dots together, he asked, "Do you think that when this mentioned the Thrones... it meant Cas and Ismael?"

"It can't be possible... I already told you, the Thrones are  _ extinct, _ " Aruiel corrected him. 

Then Dean took a step forward "But this rock releases the seal of Darkness, does it? I don't understand."

"There's a connection between Ismael and Cas because they are the last survivors from this elite force, and besides, they lost their memories," Sam finished, his brain tried desperately to decipher everything. But there was no time. 

In one instant, they were surrounded by Ismael and his last six angels.

Castiel and Aruiel took their swords. Dean put the rock in his pocket without anyone noticing.

"Good evening, speculating in the dark?" Ismael mocked, and looking at Dean, he raised his index finger and brought him levitating towards him. "You, Winchester, you have something that belongs to me."

Castiel lunged at him, forcing the hunter to let go. And they both engaged in an unequal fight, since Cas had not regained his powers yet.

"This is between you and me, Ismael, leave the rest in peace," said Cas panting, while Ismael held him by the neck.

"But that would be rude... I have to punish the  _ traitor _ here," he said, glancing sideways at Aruiel, and then when he nodded, the angels approached threateningly Aruiel and the hunters " And I have to see you suffer seeing how we kill your precious Winchesters... You do understand me, right?" Ismael smiled, looking with mocking eyes at him. He threw him through the air, letting it fall against the trees.

"Cas!" Dean yelled when he saw that, but he also had an angel on top of him. When he saw that Ismael grabbed Cas again by the neck, intending to stab him with the sword, he took strength from God knows where, to kick his opponent, and taking the rock in his hands, the hunter hit him with a sturdy stone destroying it Instantly. A bright light flooded the place, and as two gusts of wind and light, invaded Cas and Ismael's bodies. There was a sharp sound, which forced them to cover their ears. 

Aruiel took the opportunity to finish off her opponent and rescue Sam from another. The young woman could remember what it was all about. 

Dean approached them with difficulty. The sound was getting louder and louder.

"You were right human Sam!" Aruiel shouted, showing the young hunter a smile "They  _ are _ the last Thrones!"


	8. Heaven Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Aruiel fly to Heaven to stop Ismael. Dean and Sam try to decipher one antique enochian spell to sell Heaven's,s doors ... Will they be able to see their angels again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohhh last chapter my friends!! Thank you so so much if you have readed here so far, I'm so so grateful and happy to share with you this fic I love so much and my first DCBB.  
Please let a comment if you enjoyed this!  
Again I want to say thank you to my betas @agusvedder and @emblue-sparks and a bid thank you to @tellataleofthestars, for be my team in this magnificent adventure! Thank you for your talented art!!!  
A lot of love to all of you! Enjoy the ending!

First the deafening sound and now the lights intensified, the earth began to shake and the angels covered themselves with their wings, Aruiel did the same with Dean and Sam. 

When it was over, they could see them there, standing one in front of the other. Dean sat up slowly, his eyes fixed on Castiel. 

Their bodies still shone, and they seemed ethereal appearances. Cas looked beautiful. Dean couldn't help but admire him. He always knew Cas was special... but like this? As powerful as this? A Throne? What does that mean? He was shocked and at the same time he was afraid. Afraid to lose him. This seemed to be too much already... too much to be reached by a mere mortal like him. 

Ismael and Castiel looked at each other intensely, both of them could feel the accelerated pulses of their vessels, their minds remembered everything, and they knew the only way to end this ... was with one of them dying. So almost in unison, the two Thrones wielded their beautiful swords, and splendid golden wings spread out on their backs. They looked imposing. 

  
  


"I remember everything, Castiel... you, me... our brothers. Our mission," Ismael laughed incredulously, "_ Your _ mission. I have my own." 

"Desist, brother. This doesn't have to end like this," Castiel warned. 

Ismael stared at his sword with a frown, "Oh... yes... It does…," he murmured, seeing his reflection on the steel. And directing his eyes towards Cas, he rushed at him, crashing both swords. Soon, the metallic sound invaded the place, both Thrones fought with bravery, and with each stroke of the sword there were thunderings in the distance. 

Sam noticed this and could see a dark cloud swirling over them. A strong wind began to blow, and everything turned into chaos. 

"What is that cloud!?" exclaimed the young hunter, Aruiel approached him.

"It's because they're fighting... If they don't stop, they'll bring so many catastrophes to this earth, that it'll be destroyed," said the girl. 

"Well, we have to stop them!" Dean shouted, Sam looked at him worriedly, because everyone there knew that no one could get in that fight. 

"The earth won't resist our battle, brother!" Castiel roared, their swords were intertwined, and both exerted strength on each other, without yielding either of them. 

Ismael smirked, and he said, almost in a whisper, "I don't want to fight with you right now, Castiel. I have another more important business to attend," and pushing him with a blow, he took a few steps back, surrounded by his angels, he disappeared. 

Dean ran desperate towards Castiel, and taking him by the shoulder, he asked, with a plea of supplication, "Cas... don't," the hunter knew what his friend was thinking about... again he'll leave... again. A new mission would be placed over them, separating them. 

"I have to do this, or everyone will die, he wants to wake up the Darkness, Dean, he can do it with the power he has now."

"No, Cas…" Dean pleaded again. 

Cas offered him a sad look, he knew he couldn't fulfill the hunter's wishes. Not now. "You and Sam must close Heaven's gates… you saw it… What just one swipe of our swords could cause. The battle will take place in Heaven, but the earth is still in danger, and so even if Ismael achieves his goal," said Cas.

Sam took a step forward and asked, "How will we do that?"

Cas took the map they had use to find the stone, and handed it to the youngest of the Winchesters, "Here, on this same map there is an encrypted message that contains a spell to close Heaven. You must decipher it, Sam. It's something my Father did, only if Ismael escaped and tried to free Amara. If we close Heaven, Ismael's plan will be useless," Castiel explained, then added, "Aruiel and I will go to Heaven to stop him." 

  
  


Aruiel gave a step towards Sam, the last words of Castiel made the young hunter felt pain in his chest ... perhaps because thinking about this young feathered woman would leave to go with Cas to such a dangerous mission, but he didn't want to show his concern. His eyes were fixed on the old map on by his hands. 

Aruiel arrived next to him "I know you'll manage to decipher it..." she said, but Sam still didn't want to look her in the eyes, then the angel continued, "I've never met anyone as smart as you," her voice sounded so sincere and sweet, it made Sam to raise his gaze at her, the hunter swallowed with difficulty, and from his lips sprang without realizing the question that hurt him the most…

"Will you leave?" 

"Yes," she said, and Sam turned his gaze back to that map. Nodding silently as he tried to understand why it hurt so much, "But I'll be back," she announced.

Sam raised his face sharply to watch her. His lips were silent and his eyes flashed with wonder. Why? Why would she want to come back? this angel, who found nothing interesting in this world of poor and lost humans? Sam _ needed _ to know. 

He frowned and trying to calm his mind, he let his lips move by itself again "Why?" he asked now, his mouth was so dry. He didn't feel like this for years.

"Because now there's something here that belongs to me," she said smiling amused.

Sam frowned again, he didn't understand. She wasted no time, and took him by the buttons of his shirt, pulling him near, and kissed him softly and shy, before releasing him. 

Sam was breathing hard, this had taken him by surprise. 

She looked at him mischievously, and added, "You're now my human," she said. 

Sam blinked in embarrassment. 

"Cas, don't… Wait." Dean stopped him, taking him by the arm. He couldn't believe everything was happening so fast. They had just begun to understand... to say the things they felt, and now this... 

"Why?" He said then with pain in his voice, "Why does it always have to be like this? Why are you always the one who has to sacrifice? Stay, Please stay... We'll find another way but please... Don't go!" 

The hunter was so desperate that Castiel felt guilty about all this, his hands were now taking Dean by his cheeks, and looking into his eyes with that intensity that only they knew, "I'll find a way to return to you... I promise," he said then, his shining blue eyes were looking at those lips he had learned to desire, and then he didn't think about it anymore, he kissed Dean with such tenderness, the hunter thought he was going to lose his balance. He left him only a few inches away, "I love you," the angel said. 

Dean opened his eyes wide, and there was no more time. Aruiel was next to Cas now, and both angels disappeared. There wasn't time, not even for Dean to respond to those words... "_ I love you too _..." the hunter murmured under his breath, green eyes fixed on the sky. 

\------------

Sam and Dean got on baby, and Dean immediately turned on the engines, they hit the road at full speed to get to the bunker as soon as possible. 

Dean hated all of this. He hated being separated from Castiel again. He hated having to worry about whether they would see each other again or not. He hated that he couldn't tell him what he felt. He loved him. He loved him with everything he had. The hunter squeezed his eyes tightly and looked back down the road. He didn't understand who or what prevented them from being together. Why it has to be now that they had begun to be honest... and another Apocalypse lurked. It was not fair…

  
  


Sam tried to concentrate on deciphering the code encrypted on the map, but his heart was beating fast, and he couldn't forget the warmth of Aruiel's kiss, he suddenly realized that Dean should be suffering as much as him... or maybe more. So he looked at him worriedly, and told him, "Don't worry, Dean, they'll come back... You'll see," Sam watched as Dean clenched his jaw without taking his eyes off the road, then decided to say something he'd recently noticed, "Now I understand... you... with Cas…" 

Dean opened his mouth, but no words came out, his eyes were astonished, looking sideways at his younger brother. Sammy was smiling, with his eyes on the map, "Such a powerful and dazzling beings... like him... or like Aruiel... seeing in you... in me... something special…" Sam's smile became even wider. He let out a naive laugh, "What can we do against that, Dean? We're just mere mortals ... and they..." Sam looked at him with a touch of admiration on his face, and frowning, added, "What can we do but... to fall in love with them?" 

  
  


Dean looked at him muted, Sam was right ... and he also seemed to have fallen into the nets of an innocent and powerful angel, who would say it about Sammy? Dean smiled sideways and looked at the road, then gave his brother a quick glance, cleared his throat, and said "Stop talking and decipher that thing." 

Sam smiled and staring at the map, he muttered, "Of course, dad," Dean was never going to change. He was the king of avoidance. 

\------------

  
  


Cas and Aruiel reached Heaven. They ran to the garden to see the bodies of dozens of their brothers, dead and scattered on the lawn. They brandished their swords instinctively, and began to walk carefully among the corpses. They found Naomi wounded.

"Naomi," Castiel called, ducking and taking her in his arms. 

"Castiel... he's so powerful," Naomi coughed.

Aruiel gave a step forward, "However, when you had the opportunity to fight against him, you did nothing… and look now, " the young seraph snapped. Cas stared at her as if he wanted to reprimand her, but she crossed her arms and continued, "WHAT? It's true."

"You're right…" Naomi admitted "I regret it... now he's unstoppable... He intends to free Amara."

"We know, do you know where he is?" Castiel asked. 

"He's in the white room... he'll open a portal using the throne of God," Naomi informed, trying to rejoin. Cas helped her to stand up. 

  
  


"Go, and look for a safe place," ordered Castiel. And glaring at Aruiel, they left towards the living room. 

In just a few minutes they were already in the corridor. They could see Ismael and his four faithful angels. Aruiel and Cas wielded their swords "You, with them," Castiel said.

Aruiel looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Castiel…" she said in a confident voice, "I don't intend to die here." 

"Me neither," Cas murmured, never taking his eyes off the opponents who'd already noticed their arrival. 

Aruiel spoke again, this time with a hint of shyness in her voice, "Now I know why you stayed with them."

Cas looked at her out of the corner of his eye for just a second, and smiled. Then the four angels began to run towards them, Castiel and Aruiel did the same, but Cas passed by them, his goal was to stop Ismael.

  
  


Aruiel was surrounded, she smiled, amused. "I'm flattered... The four of you, are going to dance with me?" She asked slyly, and the sounds of clashing swords started again.

\----------------

  
  


"Dean ... I think I managed to decipher the ingredients of the spell... yes... it's a mixed encryption... it's amazing how they have hidden it ... but here they are... it's Sanskrit," said Sam, observing the starting point of the map. The names of the places surrounding the point of departure were the key. 

Dean looked at him sideways. His brother was a very smart person "And what does it say, Columbo?"

"Well... it says that blood is needed, from a human who has been in hell saved by an angel who has proclaimed his soul, blood of a human in love with an angel and blood of a human who has been in the three dimensions: Heaven, Hell and Purgatory…" Sam finished reading this and realized that all the ingredients... 

"I think I fill all those requirements," Dean smiled, offering a quick glance.

Sam looked at him without saying anything. Dean pressed the accelerator, they were very close to the bunker. 

\-------

Castiel arrived to the white room.

Ismael noticed his presence and without turning to see him, he said, "I would welcome you but…" then he turned around to face him "You are not welcome." 

"Ismael, I really don't want to fight with you… Please desist of your plan," Castiel asked, staring directly at his eyes. 

Ismael made a mocking gesture with his face, "You are so political Castiel, now that you've become soft, because you've surrounded yourself by noisy humans." 

Castiel stressed his jaw by hearing this. Then he held on to the hilt of his sword.

"You …" he started to say, "As everyone else... you and them think that surrounding ourselves with humanity makes us weak... Well, I'm going to show you that it's just the opposite," he snapped, making his eyes shine, his angelic sword became the sword of a Throne. 

Ismael laughed mockingly, and taking his sword, did the same. 

The two ran towards each other and their swords clashed, firing lightning, causing the place to tremble. 

Castiel surpassed him in strength, and Ismael's body was ejected towards the wall, leaving a gap. 

Ismael angered his eyes, and spread his wings to rise above Castiel. He received a blow with the sword, but Ismael hit his head hard with his forehead, destabilizing Castiel. 

Ismael wasted no time, and rushed at him with a blow that hit him in the face. At that moment Aruiel arrived, who had already defeated the four angels, and she found Castiel on the ground receiving the attack from Ismael, but when Castiel saw her, he ordered her in a shout "Put them all safe! And take care of the souls!" 

Aruiel nodded and she glanced at the other Throne with contained fury, who now held the sword very close to Cas's neck. Aruiel was confident, she knew his commander could deal with it, she ran out to obey his orders. 

"I told you, Castiel... you're weak," Ismael whispered, the blade of his sword drew with dangerous precision a line of blood on Cas's neck, Ismael enjoyed that torture. 

\------------------

  
  
  


The Winchester brothers had arrived at the bunker a few minutes ago, Sam was trying to decipher the words of the spell, but couldn't find the exact spot where the messages had been encoded. 

Dean observed his brother's struggle and walked like a caged lion, one side to the other, with a hand on his lips, without taking his eyes off his brother and that blessed map. He was afraid that the whole plan would go through the crack, and that way, he'd never be able to see Cas again. He put his hands on the back of his neck, and with a desperate gesture, scratched his head roughly. This caught Sam's attention, who looked at him worriedly. Dean felt his brother's eyes and turned to see him.

  
  


"I'm sorry Sammy... is just... I've been an idiot all this time... I wasn't honest with Cas... I should've told him what I feel for him, Because our life is always the same shit, It's apocalypse after apocalypse and crazy powerful guy after crazy powerful guy... and there's never _ time _ to... to say... and I- I ... I should've told him. I know I can't change what I didn't do in the past, but why the hell can't I do it now?" Dean smiled incredulously, and a few impertinent tears came into his eyes, he quickly dried it with his fingers. "Forget it... Continue." he asked later. 

"Dean... I know we can't change what we did, but we do have power over the future... about what will come... Our future depends on what we do today, _ Now _ ... that's why …" Suddenly Sam stopped, his mind was assaulted like a gust by the idea he'd just had. He opened his eyes in awe, and raising his hands from the map to see it better, he said, "That's it... of course... not the past but where we are going... over that... we have power…" his voice became more like a whispering. 

"I don't understand, Sam, what the hell…?" Dean wanted to know, but Sam raised his index finger without looking at him just to ask him to wait. 

Sam's lips moved without making a sound and his eyes went from one name to another. Suddenly he took a piece of paper and began to score at lightning speed. When he finished, he let go of the pencil to watch in amazement the sheet he'd just written. And fixing his eyes to his brother's he said, with a triumphant smile, "I have the spell to close Heaven's gates."

\---------------

Ismael still held his sword against Castiel's neck. Suddenly, a rumble was heard all over the place, and a tremor made everything shudder in Heaven. Ismael glared towards the corridor, eyes full of fear.

"What have you done?" He asked, still not looking at Castiel. 

"Do you think we were going to seal you without a safeguard plan, Ismael?" Cas snapped, with fury in his voice. "The Winchesters have closed Heaven with the same map that led us to release our powers." 

"No!" Ismael cried with hatred "NOOOO!" 

  
  


Castiel took advantage of the occasion that this news provoked, and pushed Ismael, who prevented his own fall, and returned to attack Cas, but our angel was more than ready, waiting for him with his sword. 

  
  


Aruiel was helping Naomi and the rest to settle in the corridors of the heavenly doors where the souls were, when they heard the same noise. Everyone looked at each other with horror in their eyes, but Aruiel knew what all that meant, so staring up, she smiled complacently and said "Well done, Sam."

\-----------

  
  


Sam and Dean left the bunker. They could see a swirl of dark clouds, in the middle of that black skein there were rays, the sound of thunder was heard in the distance. Dean observed worried, Sam noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder, the big brother looked at him and he saw him smiling to encourage him. Then Sam also turned his eyes to that imposing cloud, and sent a small prayer there "_ Don't die _..." 

\-----------

Ismael was fighting desperately, his blows were violent but ineffective.

"Why!? Why are you and my father insisting on separate Amara from me!?" the Throne shouted, Castiel knocked him down with a backhand blow. 

"You can't release her… She would destroy all creation, why don't you understand that?" Cas told him, both were breathing agitated. 

Ismael stood in his place "Creation? Do you mean those humans that you love so much? They are just... _ Garbage _… Garbage compared to Amara!" his eyes were filled with tears as he spoke, "You don't know what it is... to love someone and not be able to be with her... I was so close, Castiel, Why did you do it? Is Always the same with you, your loyalty to the mission comes first... Your loyalty to our father." 

"No Ismael. Sorry. But my loyalty is not with our father," Castiel replied" But with humanity." And saying this, he took a battle stance, "That's why I must stop you… Because I know you won't give up until you release her, And I can't allow that." 

  
  


Ismael lowered his face, and began to laugh, as his tears fell to the ground. Then he looked at his opponent with fury "Well, That's how it will be" he said, and threw himself at Castiel, brandishing his sword desperately. Cas evaded the first blow and with a swift movement, he plunged his sword into his brother's insides. And everything ended there. 

\-------------------

  
  


A month had passed and the bunker felt desolate and silent. Sam walked down the hall, and as always and every day since they had closed Heaven, he saw his brother sitting on the bed, head down, praying. Their murmurs were the only thing they heard. He knew who he was praying to, because he did the same. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he prayed to Aruiel, every day, hoping she could hear him. He continued his way leaving his brother alone in his room 

"_ I love you too _ …" Dean whispered, like every day at the end of his prayer to Cas.

  
  


\-----------

Sam had finished bathing, he went out of the shower and tied a towel around his waist. Suddenly he felt a voice behind him. 

"Hello, Sam," she greeted him, it was Aruiel. 

Sam was petrified in his place. He couldn't believe she was there, safe and sound, in front of him. The girl felt how Sam was watching her, no one had ever looked at her like that, and when she realized he was bare-chested, her cheeks caught fire and she felt obliged to lower her eyes in embarrassment. 

Sam smiled when he saw this reaction, and didn't want to hold back, he hugged her tightly.

As soon as the girl had felt the body of that beautiful human against hers, she blushed even more. Then she heard Sam saying, "What happened to _ human Sam _?" 

Aruiel smiled closing her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the embrace and the exquisite smell that gave off the young hunter "I'll only use it when I want to see that grumpy face of yours," said the angel. 

Sam laughed, and pulled her back just a little to stare into her eyes, and again the girl couldn't hold that intense look, she bathed her face and bit her bottom lip looking at his feet. 

Sam glared at her, still smiling, he decided to caress her cheek, tenderly. This beautiful and new sensation made Aruiel return to nail her honey eyes on his. She felt nervous and didn't know how to react. 

  
  


"Do you want me to wait for you in the War Room?" the girl asked, but Sam shook his head without taking his eyes off her. Then he took her by the hand and they left the bathroom, guiding her to his room. She followed him, enraptured. He closed the door, and kissed her sweetly. She felt heat travel through her body. 

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back," he said, just a sigh away.

She couldn't help but lose herself in those emerald eyes. And when she could recover some sanity, she murmured… "I always keep my promises."

Sam Winchester smiled again, and Aruiel saw how the room lit up, and before kissing her again, the hunter whispered, "I like that," and he led her to the bed, laying her gently on the sheets, they looked at each other in silence. Sam kissed her again, all those new and electric sensations that this human made her feel, was incomparable with anything she had ever felt before. 

The hunter was now kissing the line of her neck, and the electricity was like a discharge. Then he went down to the neckline of her blouse, making her moan with surprise and excitement. Sam kissed her breasts through the soft fabric of his clothes, making the angel arch her back with pleasure. Then Sam undressed her slowly and without taking a second his gaze off from hers. The young woman embraced completely at that dreamy hunter's back, and let herself be carried away by everything she felt was right.

She noticed that Sam got rid from his towel and now he was undressing her completely. Aruiel squeezed her eyes. Her heart was beating so hard she could swear it might explode. The angel felt the hunter was now massaging her most intimate part, and it was so exquisite that she had to stifle a scream. 

Her whole body melted with every maneuver Sam gave her. Suddenly he was again kissing her neck, and whispering in her ear, requesting permission to meddle, she nodded mute, she wanted everything from him. Sam introduced his cock inside her, and the sensation was solvable first, just a few seconds ... he was so careful and sweet ... he waited until Aruiel felt comfortable. When the angel had become accustomed, he began to ram it slow first, and then with greater bravery. Aruiel felt himself flying without using her wings. Everything was unique. Suddenly, a burst of pleasure exploded in her body, leaving her weak, Sam moaned when he was inside her. The girl was looking for that beautiful human's face, and there he was, in front of her, and she kissed him tenderly on the lips, while the hunter hugged her tightly. 

\--------------

  
  


Dean finished praying sitting on his bed, when he opened his eyes and saw Castiel standing at his door. His eyes widened in surprise and his heart skipped a beat. He only managed to say "You are late."

Cas took a couple of steps approaching him, and excused himself, pining those intense blue eyes on the hunter's, forcing him to swallow with difficulty, "I'm sorry ... I had to restore Heaven, seal my powers again.. and then... find a way to open Heaven to come back here, and besides…" but Dean didn't let him continue anymore. He threw himself against him and kissed his angel with passion. They pulled apart just for a few seconds. Their faces were only inches away. 

"I love you too, Cas," Dean whispered. 

Castiel smiled, "I know... I heard your prayers every day…" the angel said. He saw unshed tears in the hunter's eyes.

"When you left... I couldn't answer you." 

Cas felt his heart squeeze when he saw him like that. Then he kissed him even more passionately. Dean quickly stripped him of his trenchcoat and his coat, and Cas did the same with the hunter's shirt. 

Dean burned with desire, he moved away just a little to observe him, discovering again that spot he'd wanted so much, just above his buttons, and that loose tie. The hunter looked into his eyes as he ventured his fingers there, rubbing it with a hint of impatience, he bit his lips and held them to his neck. It was a warm, wet kiss that made Castiel shudder. Dean untied it, still kissing that place, and the tie fell to the floor. Then he pulled away exchanging glances again. Dean began to unbutton the angel's shirt, each time with great heat.

Castiel couldn't resist a second more and kissed him with bravery. Dean felt his whole body tremble, and his cock was so erected that it hurt. He took his hand to Cas's belt and in two seconds the angel was in his boxers. His body was exquisite, and his erection more than evident. 

Cas wanted to undress Dean but the hunter stopped him, knelt in front of Castiel and began to kiss his dick over the fabric, the angel moaned with pleasure and placed both hands on Dean's hair. The boxer fell to the ground, and now Dean was inches from Cas's cock, before taking it with his right hand he looked at him in the eyes, Castiel opened his mouth as anticipating what was about to happen.

Then Dean caught his cock with his mouth, licking it from time to time as if savoring a good pie. The sounds that Cas made turned him on even more and he started to masturbate. 

Castiel noticed it, then made him stand up pushing him on the bed, and stood over him kissing him with fire on his lips and with his hand he took Dean's cock and began to stroke him, again and again, until Dean started to ask for mercy. Cas looked at him mischievously, and he kissed him, tracing a path from his neck to his abdomen, licking him with heated lust, he arrived to Dean's hardness and the hunter let a little moan escape. He was a mess.

"Cas... please..." Dean whispered.

Castiel glared at him again, his blue eyes were lost in passion and desire, without thinking, he lifted Dean's legs, and massaging his hole, he murmured, "I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't ..." the hunter said, with a low voice. 

Castiel penetrated him, slowly and smoothly and began to ram it. With each stroke he could feel Dean relaxing even more, the older Winchester moaned with pleasure, and Cas didn't hold back anymore. The blows were now strong and fast. Dean had never felt so much lust and passion, he was having the best sex of his life with the angel he loved. Cas went to get his kisses, and their tongues struggled while Castiel's hand traveled to Dean's dick to masturbate him as he rammed him harder. Dean came hard with a scream of pleasure, and Cas followed him. They both kissed again, and embraced each other, in a hug that seemed eternal. 

"You didn't tell me I was the ingredient to close Heaven," Dean said under his breath, looking for his lover's eyes. 

Cas stared at him curiously, "I didn't know it," the angel replied, and a smile began to form on his lips. 

"And what were the ingredients to open it?" Dean wanted to know. 

Cas was laughing now, and the hunter seemed very confused, Cas began to name the list, "Angel's grace, from an angel who has rescued the _ righteous man _ from Hell, from an angel in love with a human and an angel who has stepped Heaven, Hell and Purgatory."

Dean blinked, and then he concluded, "That's you in one bottle," both of them smiled in amusement.

"God is a dick," Dean finished, Castiel laughed and kissed him again. 

\--------------

  
  


Later that day and after diner, Castiel and Aruiel watched together as Dean and Sam washed and dried the dishes in the kitchen at a safe distance. 

Aruiel glanced at Cas, and was encouraged to say, "I know Dean put a lot of effort on cooking but... the food tasted like molecules."

Cas smiled sideways, and then he asked, "And... What did you mean when you said you said you understood why I stay here?" 

Aruiel didn't expect this question, she straightened in her place and her face began to blush, she coughed uncomfortably and looking at her shoes, she said, "I suppose... it's exciting... to feel the things that we feel when we're next to them." 

Castiel ducked his head looking for the girl's gaze. "You mean... _ love _?" he asked.

She looked at him in amazement. Then she understood, she watched at Sam in the kitchen, and she knew, "So... Is that the word?" Aruiel smiled happily, "Yes... _ love _... I love my Winchester. I love Sam, as you love Dean," the girl finished with a flush on her cheeks. 

  
  


Sam approached them, "Hey, we have a movie night… Unfortunately Dean picks the movie," he said looking at them with resignation. 

His older brother listened, and was already with him reproaching, "I have good taste."

Aruiel surprised everyone when she literally threw herself into Sammy's strong arms, "Saaaammmm!" she shouted and Dean had to give a couple of steps back to give them space. 

"Wow," observed the older Winchester, "easy cowgirl," he said. 

Aruiel finally released Sam, who couldn't stop smiling, they held hands, and left. 

Dean approached Cas, "I'm happy for Sam," he said proudly. 

Cas looked at him chuckling, and crossing his arms, he asked, "What did you choose?" 

"Tombstone," replied the hunter, without looking at him. 

Cas was still with his arms crossed, and he'd raised an eyebrow "That one with the tuberculosis?" the angel asked again. 

Dean glared at him somewhat offended, "Yes, Cas... Do you doubt of my tastes?" He snapped. 

Cas opened his arms to excuse himself. "No, I was just asking." 

But then Dean's face went from offended to mischievous, "I have cowboy hats," he said, with a suggestive tone. 

Castiel tilted his head confused, "But we don't have any mission that requires cowboy clothes," he affirmed with a frown. 

Dean opened his mouth, he froze just for one second. Then he held his angel's hand, and began to walk with him "Yes… about those cowboys clothes…" he started explaining, while blushing furiously, "they are not just for missions…" he ended, while Castiel tilted his head again, confused.


End file.
